Emotionless
by De33y
Summary: "You think he deserves to die...kill him!Now!"..."So, this is how I'll go to hell, killed by a friend" He thought.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Burn notice characters are not mine.

**A/N** :A little drabble born as a style experiment, it could become a story if you like the idea

As always english is not my first language, I did my best, I apologize for any mistake left.

"You said he deserve to die... Kill him yourself! Now!" the man said. He approached Michael and handed him a gun.

Michael stared at the man who was talking, he knew Fiona was staring at him but he avoided her gaze.

As soon as he felt the metal, his hand closed on the weapon and his arm raised with no hesitation.

Sam met Michael's cold eyes, they were filled with determination. Sam's eyes moved to the gun aimed between his eyes.

He swallowed hard.

"So, this is how I'll go to hell, killed by a friend." He tought.

**A/N** :If you want to know how they get to this point or what will happen next just review and I'll add more.

By the way: Yes Sam is for Sam Axe, no mistakes, no tricks.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Burn Notice is not mine. This is for fun, not for profit.

The car park was almost empty, Michael stopped the Charger in a corner and get off.

He checked the few car for a bomb, they were safe.

"Are you there Sam?" Mike asked in his head set.

"Almost, next time we pick a lower building." Said Sam who was climbing the stairs of a six floors white condo, with a heavy bag.

"Tell me when you're in position"

"Do we really need to know which are the blind spot? Usually, you have the ability of ending in the most obvious, like behind mountain of sand or..." Now, he was on the roof assembling the sniper rifle.

"I had a bad feeling, I just want to take no chance. Those people are well trained."

"OK I can see you Mikey, move a little around but there's no problem...Just pay attention to the tree on your right..."

"Thank you Sam, it's time to go for me now."

"Remember I promise to my lady friend I take her to dinner"

"Yeah, at the end of this work I'll pay you two."

Three hours later Michael stopped the Charger in the same spot. He put on his aviators and exchanged looks with Fiona; they get off the car at the same time.

Sam had informed them there has been no strange activity in the last hour.

Half a dozen of man, all in the same black trousers and black shirt were waiting near two black sedan.

"You must be Mr Drake" One of them greeted Mike

"Right, have you brought my article?"

"You're talking to the wrong person. Who is she?"

While he was talking the guy waved his hand and two of his buddy detached from the group to search Mike and Fi.

"She's my expert. Who am I talking to?"

"No matter"

At the end of the duty the men called clear and the one who had talked to Mike went to one of the car.

"Sorry Mr Drake, Mr Jack is not ready yet"

"_Very very bad_" thought Mike and Fi at the same time.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"Just few minutes, he's on the phone, business call"

"Maybe we should refer to someone else"

"It's not a good idea."

Meanwhile in the car,

"We still have a couple building Mr Jack."

"We're running out of time"

"It won't take long... I just have the confirm, you were right, Mr Jack. I two men in position."

A man in his thirties appeared behind the car door

"Sorry for the wait, Roy. Let's talk about our business"

Sam was crouched on the roof and he was following the scene throw the scope, when the boss appeared he focused on him. He was waiting for Mike's signal.

Mr Jack opened the trunk and revealed, three oxygen tanks.

Michael tensed, all that situation was terribly wrong.

"I think there has been a little misunderstanding Mr Jack, this is not the article I required."

"Actually, I think there are two misunderstanding, I thought I was in business with Roy Drakes, but you aren't. Who are you?" His men encircled Mike and Fi.

"I'm Roy Drakes, but if you are so much trouble I'll go away with my five-millions-dollar and you... you go away with your ordeal." Mike tilted his head as agreed with Sam, he shouldn't take long to switch on the laser and reveal his presence.

On the roof

Sam was so focused on the park, he didn't heard the step at his back; he only felt the barrel at his neck.

"Let go of the rifle and put your hands behind your head" A low voice ordered.

Sam could nothing but obey.

"No, I don't think I'll let you go, I have some question for you before we said goodbye. For example who am I talking to, or how you know about my little business."

"Believe me, say good bye now is your best option" Mike answered pretending confidence, he tilted his head again.

_Why was Sam taking so long._

Fiona was getting nervous, she hold her breath waiting for Sam's help.

"Mr Roy, Can I call you this way for the moment? If you were waiting for your sniper, I've to tell you he's a little busy on his own, right now."Mr Jack informed them with a big smile.

Micheal grimaced.

"I guess, we'll have some chat after all. Your car?"Michael asked taking few quick step toward the sedan. He hoped to let Fi out of that.

"Not so fast, Mr Roy. Your team is coming as well.- then to his men -Please gentleman take them into custody, Team B will be here soon with the sniper."

Michael and Fiona were disarmed and their hand were cable tied behind their back.

Few minutes later Sam appeared, he had received the same treatment.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Their opponent had been very good, they went over Mike's cover Id, they expected a sniper and they organized their work on consequence. Micheal, Fiona and Sam were give no chances to go away.

They had chose black sedans(team B brought two more), very anonymous except for black glasses.

Michael, Fiona and Sam were shoved in three different car.

They were already cable tied and once in the vehicles they were blindfolded.

The sedans marched in column, taking a lot of unnecessary turn, to disorient their captured.

Sam knew he should remain calm, he tried some little chat, hoping he would got some information.

It was vain, nobody spoke in return. He guessed it was in preparation for questioning, during his work he had seen it happening enough times, maybe too much times. He had seen how soldiers were bend as well as common people, he fought to push that images away from his mind. He always had felt lucky to be on the side of questioner, but now, his distraction had put the people who cared about on the wrong side along with him . He would have done everything would be necessary to help his friends.

Fiona was pissed. She was tied and blindfolded but she was not going to give up without a fight. She had worked at Michael failing cover, so in order to repair to her errors she needed to get free. First she tried the handle, but it was locked, then ten minutes later, she started coughing and gasping. The guard at her side took off her hood to check on her. With a quick painful movement Fiona put her hands in front of her and attacked the guard. She was overwhelmed by the others and they menaced to put her in the trunk if she didn't behave.

Michael at first had made a weak attempt at talking to Mr Jack, while he was trying and visualizing the path in in his head, but he was rewarded with silence.

After half an hour and at least fifty turns his mind gave up. Few seconds and he was submerged by scaring thought. His friends were in danger and that was all his fault. He had asked Sam for backup, he had let Fiona get involved. How could he have been so blind? He should have listen to his instinct, to the bad feeling in his gut he had got for the past day.

What was happening to them while he was comfortably seat in that car?

A.N. : Short chapter, and I'm not very satisfied of it, but tomorrow I'm leaving for Luxembourg and I won't be able to update for a week or two. So I decide to put this online anyway. I hadn't planned the travel before start writing, and I apologize for this sudden stop.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the late update. After ten days holydays, I wasn't able to write anything good.

I need and I want to thank my friend Sav for his priceless, help. He gave me a lot of hint about details I could add and took care of lines, I think he did an amazing job.

I'm actually working on the next chapter I hope I'll be able to update soon.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Burn Notice or any of its character.

* * *

><p>The cars came to a complete stop after a long time.<p>

Mike was pulled roughly out of the car and immediately grabbed by two strong pair of hands.

A few "humph" told him Fiona and Sam were there too and they had just received the same treatment .From the sounds of steps he could guess they were walking on a very firm floor, maybe cement, at least ten people.

Trying to regain time and space perception, he curved his shoulders and managed to create a little space between the hood and his shirt, that let light in. His eyes were hit by yellow artificial light.

The place smelled of exhaust and damp, very poor clues... that was the confirmation that they were dealing with professionals.

He took about thirty step before the floor changed to something softer and they halted

The floor started to move with a jolt and an annoying and penetrating mechanical hum, no doubt they were in an elevator.

During the going up time, Mike tried again his senses, the exhaust smell was still in his nose, but in the little space he could get something more: aftershave was every were around him and then there was that sweet fragrance he could have recognize among a thousand, Fiona. Maybe if they were together he still had a chance to protect her.

The elevator stopped with another jolt, waking Mike from his toughts.

Short after, mike was shoved in a very confortable chair

While the two men were still holding him firmly a third man untied his hands, but the relief was brief,since the third guy immediately started bonding them even tighter to the armrest; then he was restrained by his ankles and the belt.

Then the hood were removed and Mr Jack voice echoed in the room.

"Now, Mr _Drake,_ we're ready to talk"

Michael had a glimpse of his surrounding before the black suit of Mr Jack came too close to let him see anything but Mr Jack. Sam was at his right, while Fiona was on the left, their chairs forming a little square where Mr Jack stood on the fourth side,before start moving, all looking toward the center of the room. They seemed unarmed.

Quite a big space, lot of mirror but not a single windows.

_The show starts now_, thought Mike. He knew he had to play his best if he wanted to rescue his friends. And despite how hard it was, he didn't forget the first rule in those situations:

_You have to be cruel to be kind. The more you care, the more leverage they have._

"Mr._Drake_, I hope you enjoyed our little travel." The man sounded as he were trying too hard to be suave , "I'd introduce myself, but I take you know a whole lot of things about me and my job, don't you? So why don't you say something about yourself?

"Well, I'm the one who want to buy your bombs and you're the one who need to get rid of them as quickly as he can, so..."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah! Pretty convincing story, but first I would like to know who I am dealing with. But before you start with another imaginative tale, Mr._Drake_, I want to make it _absolutely_ clear. I can spot lies from miles away. It's almost if I could just..."

Mike was startled by the man's voice suddenly being so close to his ear.

"..._smell _them." he whispered, "And let me tell you, , I don't like the way they smell. It makes me sick".

"Now," he continued, back in his suave tone "if you would be so kind as to tell me who are, what kind of buisness you are in, and more importantly, how do you know me".

Mike tried to regain his posture, as far as the ropes allowed him to

"Just call me Roy. Now do you want to make a deal or not? Because in the last case you'd better let us go immediately, you have no idea how many people are looking for us. Let us go and there won't be any consequences"

The man sighed

"I'll take the risk. If you're so powerful as you say your team should be already here, but right now it's just you me and my _four_ teams .So the situation is quite easy: you tell me what I want to know, you and your coworkers will go away in one piece. You keep on lying and we'll see who'll be the first to die"

"I already told you, all you need to know."

Mr Jack, sighed again, walking back to the middle of the space and allowing Mike to have a better look of his surroundings.

Mr Jack took a gun from the back of his belt and loaded it with a magazine.

"In that case, let see..." he took a few steps toward Fiona, Michael panicked but didn't let this been seen from the outside.

Fiona tensed, but stared at Mr Jack with a fierce look, almost defiant

"No, not yet..." the man said like he was answering to a question not asked, he turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Maybe we should start with the sniper here." he crouched, getting closer to Sam face until it was only a few inches away, caressing his cheek with the gun..

"You were so eager to kill me, last time, weren't you. In facts, I bet you would like to kill me even now." Mr Jack smiled, with the most deranged smile Mike had ever seen and prepared the gun. Then pushing hard with the gun on Sam temple "Yes,I think I'm starting with him,"he turned towards mike: "Mr Roy, your last chance to save him"

Michael with his gaze follow reluctantly Mr. Jack's interest, fighting with the urge of shout at him.

The pressure forced Sam to bend his head.

Even without looking directly at him, he saw Sam shaking faintly, while staring into the void. It hurt, but Mike knew better than to give in.

"Yeah, sure" he laughed "Go on, kill him. His only task was to protect me and he has been the first to be catch. Actually, I should thank you, I would like doing this with my own hands, but please go on, you're saving me a lot of work. You know, dispose of the body, clean up the failed he deserve to die."

Mr Jack's smile got even wider. Without look away from Micael, he ordered one of his henchmen to untie his right hand.

"I'm terribly sorry, please take your pleasure."Mike look at him confused.  
>"You said he deserve to die...Kill him your self!Now!" Mr Jack said. He approached Michael and give him the gun.<p>

At that point Mike didn't need to look at anyone to know that everybody was looking at him.

He close his mind to everything, he knew which were bluff signal and he concentrate in order to avoid all of them. He looked directly at Sam and raised his arm as straight as he could.

TBC of course.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Burn Notice character's are not my property. But Mr Jack, the new charcter and the story line belong to me.

**ATTENTION:** In the following chapter there are few things that I think can be evaluted **M**. According to this I changed the story rating.

_He closed his mind to everything; he knew which were bluff signals, so he concentrated in order to block them all out. He looked directly at Sam and raised his arm as straight as he could._

As soon as he did so, he had the sensation there was something wrong with the weapon, but there was no time to think about it, he needed to find his alternatives quickly, killing Sam couldn't be his only option.

He regretted not having his sunglasses on and hoped his eyes weren't giving away his thoughts.

He gave a quick look at the room and he started evaluating the possibilities as fast as he could.

How many shots could he have, before they would have stopped him? Probably two if he was lucky, three at maximum, too few to take off the guards, too few to free some one from the bonds.

He could kill himself, but what would have happened then to the others? What value would have a leverage if there isn't anything to move?

He could shoot Mr. Jack, and then lose his life at the hands of Mr Jack's teams... how deranged was that man to give him a loaded gun at risk of his own life? Was he sure Michael had so much desire to live not to shoot him? He acted like a professionals until then, he had predicted everything and he was safe, always, but that sudden behavior it was senseless, unless...

That was what was wrong with the gun, it was lighter then he expected.

Sam didn't relax, when Mr. Jack handed Michael the gun. Sam knew his friend would stop at nothing to protect his cover, because it meant protecting Fiona. Roy Drake was right, he deserved it, he was supposed to protect them and he failed. At the same time Sam saw his own death as a gift, what he feared during the transfer by car hadn't happened yet and his death wouldn't have been senseless, it would have helped his friends. He was definitely ready, although he was terrified.

It was his fault if things had gone south. He raised his guilty eyes toward Michael, knowing he wouldn't have found any doubt there, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He needed to ask forgiveness for himself, he needed to tell him he knew he had to shoot.

In that brief moment came to Sam's memory all the errors and horrors of his life. If there was a God, he certainly would ended up in hell; the fact was his friend to send him there, was somewhat ironic.

He focused on the gun, waiting for the shot, it was aimed straight between his eyes. At least it would have been fast and painless.

Fiona stared at Michael incredulous. She couldn't believe he was going to kill his own friend. She couldn't see his eyes well, but it seemed like there was no longer a soul behind them; surely there wouldn't have been one ever after, if he decided to shoot.

She wanted to cry to stop him, but she didn't dare to let out any sound.

"Good bye Finley" Michael said. The words came out flatly.

His index pressed the trigger, but no bullet came out.

He was right.

The the tension inside him melted.

Mr Jack laughed loudly. "Thought you I was so stupid to give you a loaded weapon, Roy? Do you really think a loaded weapon will ever be close to you or your assets? You disappoint me. But I like your stile, so cold, so blank, so... Emotionless that's the right word."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was just a loss of time."

Mr Jack didn't say anything, but kept looking at Michael amused.

The sharp light coming from the several lamps on the ceiling, made silently its way to the blue moquette on the floor and to the wooden panel all around them. Mike for the first time looked at his chair, it was black covered in leather and richly overstuffed. Not exactly the kind of comfort usually reserved to prisoners, maybe it could be a clue about where they were.

The lights went down for a few seconds. When they came back, there was a new man standing by Mr Jack, or better towering over him.

The new guy was at least 6.2-6.3 feet, very muscular, completely bold and well shaven except for the goatee on the point of his chin. Deep dark eyes, completed his face.

Mr Jack tensed a little at first, but he greeted the new arrived.

"Guests?" The man asked hoarsely.

"Oh they're not behaving too much. They're not talkative at all. And the one in the middle just shot his sniper."

The man stared at Michael, then at Sam, they both returned the gaze. At the end he looked at Fiona and immediately turned toward Mr Jack with an interrogative look.

Mr Jack took a step back smiling embarrassed, not wanting to admit he didn't try to use her as a leverage.

The man walked toward Fiona, until he was close enough to touch her face. He grabbed her roughly by the chin and lifted her head as far as her bond allowed it, her neck tensed in the movement. He slowly swung her head on both sides, looking carefully at her while she was keeping her eyes on him.

"Ooh! I see." he growled pleased.

He released her chin, and at a slow pace started walking around her, brushing the skin on her arm, with the point of his right index. When he was at her back he leant down, and smelled her, like a predator with his prey. His hand hesitated on her right shoulder before slipping down on her chest.

Fiona could feel him at her back, she heard him sniffing close to her right ear and then letting out his warm breath on her veins, with a low growl; while the smell of his aftershave penetrate in her with every breath. She felt so vulnerable, she hated it. When his hand started brushing down her shirt she couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted to kill him. She realized Michael was watching at her, she didn't need his pity, she didn't want to see it on his face. She turned her head in the opposite direction, as far as she could from the man's face, but she kept feeling his breath, she was disgusted.

She thought she heard a laugh just before the man closed strongly his hand around her breast.

Without moving an inch, he looked at Michael satisfied.

Michael made eye contact.

He was going to kill that man.

Painfully.

He focused on his own breath trying to keep it slow and regular, trying not to tighten the grip on the armchair. But he couldn't control the fire in his eyes or how his whole body tensed. He couldn't let Fiona be treated that way, but he couldn't admit he cared about her or it would have been worst.

He couldn't say how much time that lasted, but at the end a familiar voice warned the man.

"I'd be careful"

The men rose a little to see who had talked, and his arm straightened close to Fiona head. His arm big almost as her neck, she looked so fragile.

She was waiting for that. It was a moment, she turned her head and bit his arm. She bit as hard as she could, savoring the taste of blood coming down her throat. It had the taste of fight, the taste of revenge. The man didn't react. He took his other hand to her face and pressed at the beginning of her jaw forcing her mouth open, annoyed.

He didn't bother to look at the wound.

"Your father's waiting"he said to Mr. Jack in his low voice.

"Then we'd better go! Gentlemen and Ladywill excuse me, I have to get away for a while, but, please, do not leave."

The light went down again and when they came back a minute after, the man, Mr Jack and the guards were gone.

A.N.: Thank to all the people who are reading this work and thank to every one who took the time to review it, it's very motivating.

Please tell me what you think about the situation and the new character. I need it to understand if I'm able to characterize him as he is in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Finally new chapter... Thanks to all for reading and review this story. I'm sorry for the long time between chapter, but I'm quite busy.

"Hi,Maddie! How are you?" Came the voice trough the telephone.

"Oh! Thanks God, you answered!" She replied grateful, but clearly concerned about something.

"Maddie, what happened?"

"Michael should be here two hours ago, to drive me to the doctor, but he didn't show up. He doesn't answer the phone. He's in trouble."

"Relax, maybe he got busy at the last moment, something about his work. You know. Call Sam or Fiona, they know for sure."

"You don't understand, they aren't answering at phone either. And in the last days, Michael was so worried about something."

"Maybe they're in some sort of trouble."

"You don't say. I'm worried. I didn't know who to call. I don't want Nate to be involved in this."

"You did the right thing calling me. Stay in the house, shut the door and the windows. I'll be there in a couple hour."

"Virgil, do you think..."

"Don't worry. Mike is smart, he gonna be fine. They all gonna be fine. Just be careful until I arrive there. OK?"

"OK"

Knock, knock. Madeline heard someone at his back door. She called before opening the door.

When Virgil's voice came from the other side, she relaxed and let him in.

He closed the door at his back and Madeline hugged him, for some comfort.

"Did you call them again?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, but..."

"They didn't answered" He completed the phrase. He noticed her red rimmed eyes and the cigarette held between her fingers. In the ashtray there were two still smoking.

"It's at least three hours they don't..." her voice broke.

Virgil hugged her and started rubbing on her back,

"We'll find'em. We'll find Michael." He tried to be reassuring.

She buried her head against his shoulder.

"Your son will be fine" He knew he was lying probably, but it was what she needed.

"Did you used your cell phone to call them?"

"Of course I did, how else I was supposed to call?" She replied angrily, her weakness was already gone.

"OK! Well.. Take as much cash as you can, and leave your phone here."

"What if they call?"

"Who ever got Micheal could have traced the phone already. We have no choice. They could be here at anytime by now. Hurry up. I'll keep the watch."

"Let's start with their places! Did Michael tell you something about his client?"

"No, he never does. I'm lucky when he tells me he has a client. Most of the time he doesn't tell me anything, at least he needs some place where keep people."

"But you said he was worry."

"He was, but he denied the evidence. This is as he usually act when something really bother him."

Virgil tried to tell her something. But he couldn't come up with anything.

They didn't found anything strange just bugs, weapons, beers and yoghurts. The fact they found the last two in all three places confirmed they spent a lot of time together recently. That meant both they were helping a client or orking at Mike's situation.

Without any better idea they directed to the Carlito's, the usual bar. The barman greeted Madeline cheerfully, earning some bad glance from Virgil.

He told them the last time he saw Michael he was with a man and a little girl. He didn't know the name of the man, but he could describe him pretty well, the man was Hispanic about forty, dark hair, dark eyes, shorter than Michael, quite thin. He remembered one of the waitress, was creepy because she saw his hand and it was burnt.

The little girl was dark haired too, he never saw her leaving her father unarmed hand, and most of the time she hide between the arm and the chest of the man, like she was afraid of something. But maybe she was just very shy.

Madeline and Virgil thanked the barman and left a generous tip.

They went back to the car, looking for a way to use that information and Madeline suggested to search the newspaper for some little fire, it was a little lead but it was better than nothing.

They spent the rest of the day in the library.

"Madeline, stop darling"

"Few more, please"

"It's nine o'clock, we read every newspaper of the last three months"

"Should I give up about my son's life?"

"We're not giving up, but we're not going to find anything here."

"Are you saying my idea has been a waste of time?"

"No, it was a very good idea. It just didn't work. Now we're going to a motel, maybe some place were Michael send you, so he could find us. We're going to have some rest and tomorrow we'll start again."

Madeline agreed.

They had just left the take away Chinese restaurant and were speeding along white building near the coast, when Madeline shout suddenly.

"Stop! Stop the car!"

Virgil pressed on the brakes, making them screech

"What is this for?" He asked annoyed, he was really tired

"Look! In the car parking."

"It's dark and it's late. What should I look for?"

"Oh my God are you blind? That's the Charger" She exclaimed and she jumped out of the car.

Virgil was astonished when he realized she was right. He climbed out of the car and slowly reached Michael's vehicle.

P.S..Sorry if missed the direct speech I used the double sign of greater then and lower then, but the server simply erased them

*TBC*


	7. Chapter 7

**Emotionless**, chapter seven.

* * *

><p>The charger was at the corner of the parking, the keys still in.<p>

Virgil looked around there were a couple of condos and three office buildings.

He suggested to ask people who lived there maybe one of them had seen something.

He didn't need to repeat it twice.

Madeline was already covering the distance quickly and he had to run to keep her pace.

Both buildings had a good visual on the park, Madeline was asking her self which she should try first, when she noticed a woman of her age staring at them from a windows. She showed her at Virgil.

Few minutes after they were at the door of the woman.

"Good Evening, Madame" Madeline said in her most affably voice.

"Who are you? Why are you at my house? I saw you in the park."

"We don't want to disturb you, but I wonder if you could help me. Yesterday a burglar came into my house and stole all the memory of my beloved mother.- she paused heartbroken- The police isn't doing much, but I heard someone saw the burglar in that car park, today.- Madeline paused again and sighed-Did you see something strange in the afternoon?" She leaned on Virgil for comfort. He understood why both Michael and Sam were scared by that woman, she had got an incredible talent, he was admired. He played along her comedy putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh dear! Come in! I know he was not a good person, but to steal the memory of a dear one. That's really evil." The woman said as she lead them to the couch

"What? Do you know him?" Virgil asked.

"No, but I saw him, he came in this very building..."

"Are you sure it was him? Can you describe him? We can't effort another false hope"

"Oh no doubt! I know the faces of all the people who live here. I see immediately that he was a stranger. He wore one of that distasteful Hawaiian shirt, and carried a big black bag on his shoulder. He had gray hair and was a little fat. I knew for sure he had bad intention, since he stepped into my floor."

Virgil and Madeline recognized Sam in the description.

"It's him" they said in chorus a little more enthusiastic then they should have been, but luckily the women didn't realized it.

"But he got what he deserved..."she said viciously.

Madeline and Virgil were frozen. _Someone killed Sam...?_

"... They took him... And his accomplices as well"

Virgil took a breath and questioned the woman.

"He had accomplices? Who took them?"

He could sense Madeline concern, they already knew who were the accomplices, he almost regretted asking.

"Yes, he had accomplices, two young people, a man and a woman, a lure. He didn't look so evil. But the girl, she was the daughter of the devil, she was red haired. They arrived later... Oh but the army was already waiting for them."

"The army?" Madeline asked astonished. If she hadn't been so worried about them she would have shout at the woman offending her friend.

"Yes the army, with their black trousers and black T-shirts, and I saw they had pistols, as well. Two of them, went upstairs took the man and brought him in the parking handcuffed. While the others, took the two in the parking. Probably your memories will be returned to you in few hours."

"Did they have cars? Did you remember what kind?"

"What has this to do with the burglar?" The woman was on alert.

"Do you think that's the moment?- Madeline scolded Virgil- Excuse my husband, he is a car enthusiast."

"Well, you would like them, they were entirely black with black windows as well, those long expensive car, that fill the city"

"Tank you Mrs! You don't know what a relief! We have better go home, in the case the police call us. I wish you good night, thank you again." Madeline greeted the woman.

"Wait a minute son!" Mr Jack was stopped midway trough the door to his father office.

Then on the phone

"Are you sure?...Can you send me his file?...Yeah, I understand... ...This is very interesting...I'll see what I can do. So nobody else?... No I don't think they would be a problem...I'll call you tomorrow. Thank you bud."

"Jackie sit down, I have big news. You made a strike. My bud at the CIA instantly recognized our guest, since he's giving some problem to his company too: his name is Michael Westen and he used to be a spy. The other two are Samuel Axe a former Navy Seal, and Fiona Glenanne, she was in the IRA."

"So they're professional, what does it change? We still need to find out who's chatting about us."

"It change a lot. What do you think of them?"

"They're not so good if we caught them so easily. I tested the leader, Westen right?, they teamed up this time, but in that room he worried only about himself."

"They're better than you think, Westen fooled you, according to my source. He won't abandon anyone in that room. He menaced to commit suicide in order to protect them."

"He pointed the gun at the sniper and pressed the trigger, he didn't say anything when Char touched the girl"

"No he was burning, I saw it in his eyes" the big bald man, Char, answered.

"He didn't move, he didn't say a word you saw, what you wanted to see."

"No Jackie he's right, Westen sleeps with her, no wonder he was burning and probably he was aware of the gun be unloaded. The way he acted give you an idea about how he's good."

Mr Jack bowed his head. "So, it will be hard, but every one has a breaking point."

"Yeah, and we need to find it. We can't allow people to interfere in our business. Can we?"

"Did your friend give you any lead?"

"First of all according to they're modus operandi they've been hired from some of our labor, who was complaining about us. We need to find out who was and make him an example for the others.

Second, my friend said his chiefs would like Westen to share some information and they will pay well for it. He also said at the end of all we can auction Ms Glenanne, she has a lot of enemies overseas."

"I guess Westen his the mind. If we deject him, the other will follow."

"Exactly. We have to put him in the condition of no thinking. Any idea about where to start?"

"I leaved surveillance out of they're room, we'll see if they said something interesting in the meanwhile."

"I doubt of it"

"Me too, but you never know. It would be easier if I could go trough his file..." he was almost asking.

"My friend said there's a lot of crap in it. We have to work on the few information we have. You always been very imaginative, I'm sure you'll find the way."

"I think I could go on with they're game, until evening. I think one of my man could go hard on Westen."

"He won't break so easily."

"I hope he won't. That's not my purpose. I'll ask him about his identity, and when I get bored of it I'll show him I already knew all their name, to show him how worthless are resistance and lies... Tomorrow we will start again on his friend. Leaving the girl for last, when he'll be weaker. No food, few sleep. He will pray us to stop."

"Nice plan, I like it. If you really want to go hard on them, Char's help could come handy. Jackie I trust you and your man, but Char has more experience, and you don't need to tell him to go hard.- He smiled, like he had just said a funny joke- Char, my friend, do you want to play this game?"

The big man grinned.

"Jack do you agree?"

"It would be great."

* * *

><p><strong>A,N:<strong>_ Another chapter without action. I know. But I think the story goes on a lot. There will be some (maybe a lot) of whumpage in the next chapters, but I'm working hard to arrange some smart things in it too. Otherways it would not deserve to be Burn Notice._

_-23 days to the season premiere._


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: New chapter, it is getting harder and harder to write. Some part could be a little rusty. I'll accept any suggestion you could have. In this chapter there are some other details on the environment, I wonder if anyone has a guess about where they are. Last thing I thank who is reading and who is reviewing this fiction.

Have fun.

* * *

><p>Emotionless: Chapter 8<p>

In the darkness Michael mind was crowed with the images of what had just happened.

That monster touching Fiona and himself aiming a gun at Sam.

After all maybe the real monster in that room was no other but him. As far as his rational thought told him he did the best thing he could do, it couldn't fight with the feeling he had done nothing to protect them, or worse he acted only for himself.

The light came back piercing his eyes and Michael found himself looking in the mirrors on the opposite wall, the only one not covered in wooden panels.

The image he saw there hit him.

Fiona at his left had her head turned toward the mirrors, but it was bowed, her eyes looking at the carpet. All her pride was gone. She looked so frail.

Suddenly her image leapt, and Michael turned to look at her.

The hair was hiding her face, but Michael could imagine the tears beyond that auburn layer.

When the light had gone down Fiona had shivered violently.

She blame her self for being that stupid, she was grown enough not to fear the darkness and she tried to compose herself. She kept attention to every sound around her, being weak in front of that psychos was the last thing she wanted.

When the light came back and she realized there were not guards, she allowed herself all the feeling she kept at bay until then. Hot tears came to her eyes and sobs shook her body, but she didn't want anyone to see that. Less of all Michael.

She stared at the carpet, she could still feel the hand on her breast, and the breath on her neck but she forced herself to realize it was ended.

Ended.

Ended for the moment. What else could have happened next? A stronger sob made her body leap.

She kept staring at the carpet, no clue Michael and Sam were looking at her concerned.

Michael kept looking at her, he wanted so strongly take her in his arm.

Make her feel better.

Make her feel safe.

He wanted to tell her something to soft her pain.

His rational side kick in and revealed him probably they were listened.

He couldn't showed he cared about her.

_Damn._

_He couldn't even spell her name._

Frustrated he fought against his bond, vainly. He kept fighting until his wrist started bleeding.

Silently he cursed himself for what he had allowed with his silence.

What was a name after all?

He just wanted to have her in his arm.

Michael look back at the glass torturing his mind.

There he saw Sam was looking at him.

He thought at the moment when he was about to pull the trigger, he acted by instinct. He had taken chances and Sam knew it. Sam knew it was good luck if he wasn't dead, the expression he wore at that time said it all: he was sure he was going to die, he was sure Michael would have kill him.

Beside that Sam wasn't accusing Michael, neither he did when Michael aimed the gun.

How could he confront him?

Michael took heart and turned toward the friend.

Sam let out a sight and nodded to Michael. It was his way to say 'it was a big risk but you've done the right thing.' Michael smirked in return.

He was not sure he did the right thing.

His eyes began to return to Fiona but Sam tilted his head with a severe expression. Michael knew he was right again, he had to leave her her own space.

If he only...

Mr Jack had said Sam he was eager to kill him, and he was, but he would have like so much kill that other man. It hurt him seeing Fiona, the independent, dangerous bomb maker be used like that. He can't just look and be quiet. She was dangerous, they didn't know it, they should showed her more respect. He saw the blood, as soon as the man was distracted enough and he was proud of her, but when the man just opened her mouth without a blink...that was creepy. Surely all that had torn Michael.

In the aftermath it hurt even more see how much it affected her. He had saw Michael was loosing his mind looking at her, but he had done the right thing. When Michael looked at him he did his best to reassure the friend. If Mike had blown all the story, it would be worst. They both know, but when it came to Fi, Mike couldn't thought straight.

Sometime after the light went off again and the three were immediately on alert.

When the light came back there were five guards, one of them announced it was toilette time.

Fiona was the first, two man grab her, while the third untied her bond and the other show aimed their guns at Michael and Sam. The men almost dragged her since her feet were numb. When she came back they tied her again with the cable, and than they did the same with the other. The toilette was in the same room, behind a couple of panel, it was large and suitable for handicaps, but there wasn't any window.

When the operation was completed the light went off again and the darkness allowed Mr Jack and the other guy in.

As soon as Fi saw the other man she got sick.

"Hi! I'm pleased to see you've accepted my invitation to stay."Mr Jack said cheerfully.

"Not that we had much choice." Michael replied sarcastically making Mr Jack laugh.

_There is one law that rule most likely every thing: information equal power, and power.. well power equal more information. If you have the right information and you are able to use it savvy, or if your opponent as few or fake information it's like having the upper hand. _

_So when you need a start for a plan you need information, sometimes it is as easy as to google the person, others it could get a little harder than it. But if you look how the target interact with other people and deal with stressing situation you can have a pretty idea who you're dealing with. _

"How's daddy?" asked Michael remembering why Mr Jack had left.

Mr Jack grimaced shortly before answering.

"Oh he's fine, thank for asking. You know what could make him feel great? Knowing who is interfering with our business."

"Really? So why are you loosing your time with me instead of looking for those people?"

"I was talking about you." Mr Jack affirmed.

"I was not interfering, I just wanted to have business with you."

"Yeah, you've already said so. We will discuss it now, but before let me introduce my friend, we call him Char."

"Char?-asked Michael arching his eyebrows- Char like Charlie? It doesn't sound villain"

"No, Char like Charon"

Mike whistle at the name, it meant a lot of bad things.

"So you can see Char is like a mediator in our communication, his work his to incentive you to reformulate your answer whenever they're inappropriate."

CHAR

THE MEDIATOR

AKA THE MAN WHO WILL BEAT MICHAEL

"I don't think will need him"

"It's upon you this choice, you answer the question I do, quickly correctly and completely and we won't need Char help. On the contrary you refuse to answer, you lie..." Mr Jack drop the state. "Before we start I want you to know everyone of you can interrupt freely with the right answer."

"And miss the show?No I don't think we'll do" replied Sam, but his words were more directed to Fiona, than to Mr Jack. He hoped she got the message.

"I agree but, I had to tell you, just in case. At this point I think we can start with a simple question. What's your name?"

"My name is Roy..."

"Stop please, I thought I told you I can smell lies and believe me that stink. This is the last admonishment. Char could you get nearer to our guest please? I think he will need your help. What's your name?" No sign of stress in his voice.

"You can call me Tim." Michael saw Mr jack nodding briefly to Char before the last punched him. The blow hit Michael's cheekbone and split the skin above it, he jerked his head on the side for the impact.

If he had any hope that Char punches were inefficient for lack of technique, the hope disappeared quickly.

Michael took his time to take back his head, but as soon as he was looking at Mr Jack he asked again:

"What's your name?"

"What matter my name?"

"The name is the first step in knowing better each other. If you tell me your name, I can start trusting you and it will be better for everyone." Explain Mr Jack patiently.

"Why don't you tell me your name before?"

"I'm Jack.-He stated clearly- See it's easy, even a child can answer this question. What is your name?"

Michael remained silent for a while.

"Should I ask Mr Char to help you?"Mr Jack suggested like he was talking about a psychologist.

"No. Fine. My name his Rick."

Char punched again Michael, hitting his jaw.

"Char go easy on the jaw, if it break or dislocate he won't be able to talk."Said Mr Jack genuinely concerned.

Michael didn't wait for the next question:

"You should be more polite, my people are coming and soon the roles will be inverted. Have you ever heard 'love thy neighbor as thyself?' 'do not do unto others what you would not want done to yourself'? .- Michael asked in his business fashion- Of course you haven't you're stuck to Greeks."he added pointing at Charon.

"Oh we will wait for your people, but I don't think they will ever be here."

"I don't think so, your team won't be a problem. How many people do you have out there, ten,twenty, fifty..?"

"None of your business, Mr...Mr.. Oh I forgot you haven't tell me your _real_ name yet" Despite his word there was no sign of stress in his voice.

"I'm Richard"

The stroke was as fast as the reply, Char hit his diaphragm, and all the air flew out of Michael lungs. The pain made hard to breath normally for the next couple minute.

It was obvious Mr Jack already knew the answer he wanted.

That didn't mean what he knew was the truth. Michael evaluated how many chances there were Mr Jack had came across one of his cover.

"I see you don't want to give me your name, what about your associates names? Is that question simpler?" All of sudden Mr Jack had changed question.

That was an occasion to find out what Mr Jack was looking for.

"I already told you his name" he said referring to Sam.

"Could you repeat it, I should have been a little distracted."

"He is Finley, Charles Finley"

Mr Jack let out a sigh.

"Char please...I wish you could tell the truth"

Fi closed her eyes, not able to watch another time,

It was the stomach, Michael curled as much as he could to stop the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

I forgot to say the last time for anyone who doesn't know:

In Greek mythology Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries souls across the river Styx that divided the world of living from the world of dead.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slow updates, but I just realized that this story is very hard to write for me. Sometime I feel like I'm walking on thin ice keep on with all characters feelings (and there is a lot going on in their mind) and at the same time use smart dialogue to have the story go on. I hope I reached the right equilibrium.<p>

If you have any suggestion to improve the story, or anything you think I'm missing please write me. Also frequently grammar error signal are well accepted.

For any question about the story you posed they all be answered before the end.

* * *

><p>Emotionless chapter 8.<p>

Michael stayed bend pretending to be recovering, his mind was processing all the new information he got:Mr Jack knew who they really were_._

That meant he was playing asking him for the names. What Michael couldn't understand was why.

_Of course he was sure he was plenty of time, if he played with him. _

_How long did he knew about their identities? Who told him?_

Suddenly his vision blurred, and pain started to radiate from his temple. Michael rose his head to see confusedly, Mr Jack laugh. It must had been another blow from Char.

"Sorry, I was getting bored waiting. You shouldn't take so long."

Michael grimaced slightly in reply.

_What if he got bored of questioning him?_ His mind processed in contrast with his appearance.

"Maybe I should have stuck with the original question. Let's try again, OK? What's your name?"

Michael thought to compromise Mr. Jack's infos, he needed something that could be confirmed, that way he could gain some time.

"I'm Johnny."

_Mikey what the hell are you doing. Just tell him what he want and stop all this._ Sam had understood as well that Mr Jack knew they're identities, if Michael for some reason hadn't understand that he had to do something to stop it.

"No you aren't"

Char prepared to strike again.

"Wait! Wait!"begged Michael.

But Char didn't listen.

Fiona watched in desbelief when Michael begged, her abdomen contracted at the blow Michael received like it had done at every single hit previous.

"That's true. Ask to the biggest car thieves in the city and they will confirm you. Everybody knows Johnny"He rushed to complete the statement since Char fist was on his way toward his face again.

"You still think I'm lying?" Michael asked half angry half scared, he should sell that or admit defeat and he was not ready for the last, but he knew that was a very long shot.

"I don't _think_ you're, I _know_ you are."

"Well check what I said, you could be surprised."

"I think if I ask to car thieves I'm sure they know someone called Johnny, but I'm sure if I ask every person in this city they'll know at least a man called Johnny. Nice try. But I'm not so stupid."

"Tony Sohto, ask to Tony Sohto." _This would have drag hell on them._

"What?"

"Take a picture or ask him for a description, he knows me"

Mr Jack, hesitated. He knew the name Tony Sohto, he was actually the king of car thieving in Miami. Was possible the information they got were false? His eyes weren't focus for a moment, he was lost in his thoughts

Michael saw that.

"How much do you trust the man who gave you the information on me?"

Char kicked Michael in the knee, without waiting for Mr. Jack signal.

Hearing the scream from Michael took Mr Jack out of his thought. His father told him, he was very good, that was only another lie. He could just know the name.

"I'm getting bored. I give you one last chance to tell me what your name is."Michael noticed that for the first time he had changed the syntax of the question, it was another signal of discomfort. He had found definitively something to use against Mr Jack. He considered to push now, but he realized every bit of information he could get, was something useful to stop Mr Jack game if it got nastier. And his instinct told him it would. He needed more to work on him, he needed to get Fiona and Sam out of there, even if they wouldn't have talked to him anymore for what he had done.

"I already told you, my name is Jhonny."

Sam sighed hardly, regretting it in the same time. There were thing he just couldn't stand and watching a friend being beaten was very high in the list. There was really nothing he could do except waiting. The sounds were deafening, hits, hisses and some spare scream. He would have preferred being hurt himself, the pain would have been easier to deal with.

Michael would have been fine, he tried to convince himself. If he was right, excluded the hypothesis he hadn't understand the situation, Michael was putting on some kind of very crazy reverse interrogatory with no backup and no information to share. He had to focus on the bad guys, looking for any hint that would have allowed them out of there.

Instead he looked at Fiona, he hadn't heard a sound from her all time and that was strange.

She was staring at Michael, at the blood and the bruises, she was in pain, but she wasn't fighting. She was like paralyzed.

It would be normal for most the people in their situation, but it wasn't right for Fiona.

It was really awful actually.

He contemplated how much the previous episode had signed her.

Arrogantly his mind suggest that for the moment it was better this way, they didn't have to worry about her impulsive reaction and he immediately was ashamed of that thought.

The only thing he could do was keep an eye on Mr Jack and Char, to help with the presumed plan.

Michael was straight once again and ready for the next move.

"I guess you're not going to check" he stated slowly.

"Oh I don't need, I know for sure it's a lie."

"That mean your mediator he's not doing a good job."

"Oh he's doing exactly, what I asked him. Honestly I didn't expect this to work.."

"So why? Why did you do this if you knew it wouldn't have worked?"

"I needed to understand how good you are... I expected a lot more from you Westen. You see, it's quite easy to read you. I could say you were going to lie even before you open your mouth to talk. So it's pointless. Yes, I know your name, I know the name of all of you. Tomorrow we are going to talk again. Remember it's only a matter of time before I'll have all the answer... I'll go see if dinner is ready."

Char didn't move from Michael side while Mr Jack talked. The muscles in his right arm contracted and ready to strike. "I stay" he announced, something in his voice sounded menacing.

"Great. I think they will enjoy your company."

The light went off to allow Mr Jack to disappear, once again no hope to see the door.

Char hadn't move a inch in the meanwhile. In the light he walked to the middle of the room and admired his results. Everybody was watching at him and everybody was anxious. He started stretching his arm and his fingers, without watching directly at them, without saying any word.

He knew what was going on in their mind, they were going crazy trying to figure out what would happen next, he loved this moment.

He paced slowly around them arriving at the back of each one, enjoying the tension he produced. He almost laugh at the murderous glances he received from the men when he was close to the girl. She was shivering and she had goose bumps.

He really enjoyed that moment.

He took back the position in the center of the room.

He knew there were two kind of people in those situations the one who cared only about themselves and the one who took strength standing for the other, the fun about those were when you let them see the other suffer. They were good at conceiving it but they were obviously of the second kind.

He would have had fun broking them.

With the same trick of the light Mr. Jack came in, with him there were a woman holding a tray and two men holding a metal barrel.

"You know Michael, can I call you Michael? You misbehaved today, so you're going to bed without dinner. However I brought you water, aren't you happy?"

The woman moved toward Fiona with a soup and a spoon; at first Fiona refused to eat, until she had a glimpse of Michael concerned expression.

Then was Sam turn.

Lately the two men opened the barrel and the woman produced a ladle from the tray, she used it to take some water and she poured it gently first in Fiona's mouth then in Sam's.

The woman retreat in a corner and the two men hoisted the barrel and moved at Michael back, he followed them in the mirror until Mr Jack came closer.

"I promised you water, I suggest you to drink"

Char played something on Michael chair and the back of the chair went down a little. His strong hands pinned Michael's head on the soft texture.

Michael saw the barrel above his head and guessed what was the next move. He tried to relax and breathed.

The men bent the barrel and cold water slowly poured on Michael had, covering his mouth and his nose. The air was cut out by the stream of liquid.

At first it was good feeling fresh water on his swollen face, the water slipped off of his face and took away the pain and the staining blood then it went down on the chair and reached his body, soaking the shirt and sweeping away the pain in the abdomen.

After almost two minute, the water was still pouring and Michael started suffering for the lack of oxygen.

He fought to move his head but Char grip was firm and didn't allowed him to move out of the stream.

Michael mouth opened and closed looking for air but he only found more water. The muscle in his neck tensed against the grip. His body arched in the effort. Little blood spilled from the wrists and the ankles where the bond were cutting the flesh in the fight.

Fiona was shaken out of her state.

"You're killing him" her Irish accent stronger then ever.

"No, he's not going to die, in less then three minute from now. I don't want to kill him you're a good investment."

"Stop! Stop it now!" She shouted at him, but he only looked at his watch.

"Three minute and a half, it's enough!"He announced after a while. The men retrieved the barrel but Char kept holding Michael down.

Mr Jack went near Michael ear out of eye contact, and whispered.

"I hope you understand any resistance is useless. There will be more questioning and if your answer will not please me there will be consequences, but you won't be the one to suffer them."

Michael was back to his normal breathing but his mind was still a little blurred. He just laid still, looking at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow we will hear how a seaman screams and the day after I will fuck your girlfriend or I'll let Char do it just in front of you. If you want to stop me you have to give me what I want."

Michael gritted his teeth, his heart raced.

_He must not dare._

_He'll regret every day of his life._

Mr Jack stood and in a louder voice added

"I leave you some time to think about it. Why don't you give them the news? Look at each of them in the eyes and tell what are my plans."

"Maybe later"

Mr Jack laugh.

"Before I leave I noticed it's quite hot here I thought you could use some air conditioning. I'll turn it on for you at 60 Fahrenheit"

Michael closed his eyes.

He blamed himself for the situation.

The light went off.

Once again when the light came back they were alone in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Little reference to the episode 3x02 "Questions and Answers"

* * *

><p>"Michael", "Mikey" two voice penetrated in his thoughts.<p>

Two people he really cared about and those was in danger because of him.

He opened his eyes and realized that somewhen Char had put his chair up.

"Michael" that was Fiona again, the concern in her voice was obvious.

"I'm fine." He answered by routine. Fine was the last thing he was.

His body was hurting and he knew it was only a matter of time before the adrenaline disappeared and it got worse. But what Mr Jack said was even worse then the pain.

"Michael"she called him, a light note of reprimand, knowing he was lying.

"Really, it's not how bad as it looks"he glanced at both of them to be convincing. But they didn't buy it.

"What about you, sister?"Sam asked,accompanying the question with a nod of his head. Michael panicked, had he missed something? He frantically look at Fiona looking for bruises or any other sign.

"None of your business." She was cutting him out.

"Fiona" Michael intervened, he needed to be reassured.

"I'm not the one who got beaten and nearly choked."

Michael remembered how she trembled when Char got near her. It was all about it.

He smirked at her, he knew he was not going to take a word out of her.

"By the way, have you anything you'd like to share, with us? Like for example what he told you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah,- he agreed knowing he could not avoid her request - he said tomorrow will be more questions"

"And...?"She insisted.

"C'mon Mikey. That's not the big news, what else?" Sam demanded when Michael staid quiet

"He said there will be consequences for the three of us if we don't answer."

"They will kill us if we give them what they won't." Sam.

"I know but it would be faster."Michael said in deep voice.

"You know what would be the price of it. You can't be serious." Sam was astonished.

"That's not what I want, but doesn't matter what I want..." he turned to see Fiona "we're in this together. You must know there is a choice. You saw what they do.". He would preferred die than see what they had planned for her.

"No,-she bit her lower lip-no shortcuts."

"No shortcuts"Sam echoed from the other side.

Michael knew none of them would have put a little girl in danger to save themselves.

He admired their courage.

He hated their courage.

"In this case we'd better take some rest, it will be chilly here in no time and tomorrow will be a long day"

Michael woke at Fiona muttering in her sleep.

He opened his eyes and saw Sam was awake as well.

"It's about five minutes she's like that"

He came slowly to his senses, it was cold. 60 were enough to make you uncomfortable if you wore light clothes, but they made you freeze if said clothes were soaked.

"She's having a nightmare" Michael pointed the obvious.

"Could you blame her?"Sam asked quietly.

Michael shook his head.

"She didn't said a word until it seemed you were dying."

"That's was the plan."

"No, that's was your plan. It's about Fiona we're talking. I know you don't want to listen to this but she was frightened. She didn't move, she just closed her eyes when the strike came. You saw how she was trembling when that bastard got near her."

Michael hadn't realized all that, he blame himself again for been too busy at _talking_ with Mr Jack. He thought of the last words of their holder and a grimaced crossed his face, he lowered his head to hide it.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed

"There's something more than what you said, isn't there?"

Michael looked at Fiona to be sure she was deeply asleep

"He promised he'll rape her if I don't give him what he want, or he'll let Char do it."

Michael shivered but he didn't know if it was for the cold or the idea.

"No, way Mikey. We can't let it happen.-Sam almost shouted in shock, then lowered his voice afraid of waking her -Have you any idea how to stop it?"

"No, but I have a day to figure out something"

Sam looked at Michael trying to read what he was not saying.

"You'd better sleep now" Sam got eyes contact and saw through his words.

"Seems like tomorrow I gonna meet Char personally."

"Sam sleep, is for the best."

"I've the right to know."

"Yeah, and now you know"

Michael shivered again this time he knew it was for the cold.

"Noooo" Fiona scream filled the room paralyzing both of them.

Michael was ready to wake her, but Sam interrupted him

"Listen, I know what you were up to today." He rushed to say afraid that she could wake anytime

"What are you talking about"

"Shep."

Michael nodded

"It's over"

"No, it isn't I know you have some more trick up your sleeve, you must keep on tomorrow"

"Nope, it's to dangerous. Should I remember you that Shep is alive only because you were there. I won't ask you"

"You won't have to ask. I know exactly what the consequences could be."

"I only can buy sometime. It doesn't worth"

"Time we can use to find a way out of here, before worst thing happen. Beside if you have any other idea."

Michael hesitated.

"Few hours ago you were ready to shot me and now you're worrying about what? Getting me hurt?"Sam knew it was a low blow, but he need to persuade Michael

"No, I knew the gun was unloaded."

"I'm not saying I'm gonna enjoy it. But she's my friend and if I can do anything to keep her away from those bastard I'm not thinking about twice. Just, don't tell her,OK? This could be her only chance Mike."

"Stay away...Stay away from me please...please" Her voice was desperate and broken, tears were running freely down her cheeks. She debated hurting her self against the bonds.

Michael turned toward Fiona.

"Fiona" he called her, "Fiona"

"Fi, wake "his voice loud but sweet

"Wake, it's a nightmare"

_She is on a bed lying on her back, a soft mattress under her body and white soft covers caresses her back. She is naked. She tries to put a cover over her body, but she realizes her hand is tied to the bed. She moves her head and she sees her other hand is tied too. She feels vulnerable. She want to bend her leg to her chest for some protection, but she can't, they don't move. She rise a little her head and see the leg are tied to the other end of the bed, one on each side. They're open and her most private parts are exposed. _

_She hears a sound, she rises her head to see the handle of a door lowering._

_Someone is coming in._

_When the door opens she looks on the other side, but there is only darkness, she only has a glimpse of a white hand on the knob._

_A step and there is some one in the room with her._

_He is Char._

"_Noooooooo"_

_The pale skin is brighter with the light, and his eyes are pit of darkness. _

_He step closer to the bed, murmuring word she can't understand._

_He's just at the edge of the bed and he is unbuttoning his trousers._

"_Stay away"_

_but he is on the bed on his knees_

"_Stay away from me please" _

_she screams while his hands take hold of her arms_

"_please" she is crying when his mouth reached her face._

"_Fiona"_

_there was someone else in the room._

_But Char was so close._

"_Fiona" Michael, please stop him she only thinks that, she can't scream anymore. _

_She felt Char lowering his body on hers_

"_Fi wake" Char stops, the room fades_

"_wake" Char slowly fades_

"_it's a nightmare" Char is faded and she is alone in the dark._

Fiona opened her eyes and she was back in the room.

Her breathe fast, and some hot moisture on her cheeks.

Michael was looking at her, unable to find the words.

She looked at him with her red rimmed eyes.

She was so distant.

She was speechless too, she gave him a nod.

Once again Michael found him self wishing he could hold her in his arms.

The tears on her eyes made him forget the cold.

"What were you dreaming about?" He needed to hear her voice.

"Nothing" her voice was broken, the deny meant it was about their present condition and he couldn't force himself to imagine how bad it was.

Anger and hate boiled in his veins.

He was determined to find a way out only to make them pay for this.

He glared at Sam, with all the angry and hatred he felt and he countered the look.

* * *

><p>Maybe the dialogues are a little rusty, sorry.<p>

My great admiration to Sharon Gless and Jeoffrey Donovan for last episode. I really love it, maybe one of the best of all Burn Notice.

Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Good guys in this story are not mine, I borrowed them for fun not for profit. However the bad guys are mine, more or less (I had a little help building Mr Jack).

A.N.: I'm truly happy for your reviews. Thank you. Please keep writing about what you think and what I could improve.

Back to Madeline and Virgil. Last time they found the Charger and they talked to a woman who informed them Michael Fiona and Sam had been kidnapped.

* * *

><p>The motel was very nice, about twenty room crowded around a small swimming pool and a wonderful garden.<p>

Madeline tried to focus on the view from the window before sleeping, the leaves of the short palm were dancing in the wind.

She could hear Virgil talking in the phone, but she couldn't make out the words.

She was afraid of sleep, whenever Michael or Nate were gone her nights were haunted by her past. Mostly she dreamed about Frank and about how her children stood for her, but in the last few years new memories had come, like the dossier the FBI showed her about Michael.

_She was not going to be of any help to Michael if she wouldn't take some rest_, she repeated herself before closing her eyes.

She awoke a couple time. The first she heard Virgil was still on the phone, lower than the talking was another sound, like paper winkled. The second she opened her eyes and she saw Virgil sleeping in a chair near her, holding her hand. She smiled. It was so long since the last time someone held her hand. She closed her eyes again feeling a bit more safe from her nightmares.

The third time she awoke the firsts rays of the sun were enlightening the room. Virgil was no more in the chair. She could smell burnt coffee, and she saw hot vapor coming from the bathroom.

A couple minute later, Virgil was back from the shower, with new clothes.

"Morning. I made some coffee if you like, and I went for some fresh clothes. I thought you could use a change, hope I guess the size."

Madeline spotted the shopping bag on the further chair, she was astonished. She smiled her thanks.

Virgil follow to update her

"In the night I talked to a friend of mine, who work in the traffic office. He wasn't happy about tracing the cars, but he couldn't refuse either. He said they traveled in circle for about a couple hour before disappearing .At the moment the cars are not place to be seen but he told me the address of the last cam they appeared on, there are only a couple block were they could be. I thought we could have a look in the area this morning and see if we can find anything. Three black sedan with black windows, which travel in column is not something that pass unnoticed even in Miami."

Madeline was overwhelmed by all the news she was receiving, she could only agree, while she tried to put pieces together.

Virgil showed her the area on the map and explained her what they were looking for.

Briefly a place with more surveillance than it should have, preferably isolated or abandoned, with some place to hide the cars, maybe with underground parking.

"The old mall is in that area!"Madeline exclaimed, she thought it could be a silly idea, but it met all the requirements.

"It has underground parking and I think is abandoned. All the shops are been transferred to a bigger building."

"It could be the place we are looking for"

The mall was quite small, red brick wall alternated with big windows decorated the two-storey building. On the other side of the road there were a bar, a garage and a bunch of houses.

Out of the parking and on the doors was a bright red and white tape indicating the closure. Most of the glasses were covered in newspaper and like they expected the light were off in the others.

"We're in the wrong place."Madeline admitted as soon as she saw the place.

"Don't jump to conclusion. When did the shop transfer?"

"About two months ago. Do you think it's the right time to talk about that?" She asked harshly

Virgil ignored her indignation

"Does that tape look two months old to you?"

Madeline looked carefully and noticed that the tape was still bright colored, with no sign of use.

"It's new. What does it mean?"

"It means that the tape had been replace recently. We could be in the right place, we need to have something more to confirm the suspect."

"Like a camera moving?" Madeline was staring at the security camera of the mall on the front door.

Virgil followed her gaze, but the camera was still, he could not remember if it was in the same position when they arrived.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it has just moved"

After a couple of second the camera moved again.

Virgil drove round the building with the car and they counted how many cameras there were. They count half a dozen which were moving, and as many still, but he doubted that all the surveillance was entrusted to the cameras.

"Do you think they're in there?" Madeline asked fearfully.

"We are in the area where the cars disappeared, there is an underground parking, good surveillance, no one around asking question. There are good chances it is not a coincidence, this is the perfect place to hide someone"

"What do we do now?" A sigh of desperation hit her, all her efforts were on finding his son, and Sam and Fiona. She never thought what to do once they found the place.

"First of all we must have an idea about the surveillance."

"We have already counted all that damned cameras."

"There could be some one in the bar or in the workshop. We need to broke a car."

"What? You just move something wrong under the hood?"

"No, not this car, if there is any surveillance they could recognize we just drove around the building without any problem

An hour later they were back with a _borrowed_ car, that didn't work properly and stopped just about a hundred yards from the garage.

In the workshop were few people working around a couple cars and nobody paid attention to them, until a man came out of an office asking about the problem.

The man introduced himself as Cisco, he was wearing a work suit covered in grease. He friendly asked about the malfunctioning and went with Virgil to the car while Madeline waited in the garage.

She leant uncomfortable against the side of the door, pretending to be waiting impatiently, but actually keeping an eye on everyone was in there. After a while a man she hadn't noticed before peered from under a car and looked at her inquisitive, she smiled in return and she looked away, but she listened to him talking to himself about a phone call.

Virgil and Cisco were back a couple minutes later, they had agree for a full check of the car.

Virgil greeted Cisco and took Madeline's hand leading her toward the bar. As soon as they turned their head away Madeline realized that Cisco had been approached by the man who was under the car. She kept her suspects for her until they were out of hearing range.

Once at the bar Madeline updated Virgil with the man behavior.

They were sitting at a table with a view on the street and the room, that allowed them to see if someone was paying to much attention at them in the bar or if something unusual happened in the workshop.

Their suspects were confirmed when someone with black t-shirt and black trousers, just like the old lady of the condo had described, entered the workshop. Cisco was running toward the man, their luck he was gesticulating a lot. He pointed at the car they left there and short after at the bar.

Virgil was impressed it has passed just ten minute since they had left the place and someone has already been sent to check the new arrived

The one in black started toward the bar.

"Go to the bathroom! I'll call you when he's gone." Virgil ordered.

Madeline did as she was told.

The man entered the room and went to the bar, he talked to the waitress. She was nervous, she answered a couple question and he gave her few bucks, her smile more of relief than gratitude.

Virgil avoid as much as possible eye contact but he knew the man was looking at him, trying to figure out if he was a threat. Virgil focused on his drink and pretended to look at the road bored.

Satisfied after five minute the man went away, Virgil waited some more minute and then called Madeline on the phone.

"We are in the right place!"

They said in unison when Madeline was sitting back.

"Sorry, for that. I was afraid he could recognize you. If..." Virgil was starting to explain his behavior but Madeline interrupted him.

"Never mind. What do we do now?"

"Now we wait until the car is ready, then we take it back and headed for the motel. I need you to draw a map of the inside. It won't be hard entering the building but that place is huge. We'll also need something that could give us an idea of where they are."

"And then, what?"

"I'll go inside"

"No!" Dread assaulted Madeline.

"Madeline this is the only way, I have to go in, but before I need all the intel I can get."

"What if...?" She couldn't end the question.

"If I fail you leave, you call Nate and you say to him were you're going. So if...when we come out of there we have a way to find you."

"When I called you I didn't wanted you to risk your life"

"I know. What ever will happen won't be your fault. This is the right thing to do Madeline, I owe them at least a try." _The sooner the better. H_e kept his worries silent not wishing to alert her, but he knew they could be already dead and if not it was only a matter of time.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N.: I got a good news and a bad news

Bad news I'm in a pretty bad mood, I'm afraid this gonna influence my story. I granted no character death nor any permanent damage.

Good news said mood is due to a broken ankle and a stop in the relationship with my boyfriend that occurred in the same week, so I have a lot of free time to write.

I know there are a lot of mistakes in my writhing, if any one feels like beta it I would be honored.

Enjoy the chapter.

De33y

* * *

><p>Michael couldn't get a lot of sleep during the night, or at least during what he thought was night since the light were on all the time.<p>

The cold penetrated in his bones making him shiver.

The movements renewed his pain.

The guilt and the worry for his friends didn't help.

He replayed his conversation with Sam several time, Sam was right there was no other way.

Fiona had few more nightmares, but none as terrible as the first one, each time he called her softly and she calmed down.

Both she and Sam were still asleep when the light went down.

Michael was waiting for the light to come back, but they didn't.

In the darkness Michael heard Fiona screams of terror before something muffled her mouth.

His stomach twisted, they couldn't take her.

"Fiona!" He called her with all his voice.

She made some noise in response.

He called her again, he didn't know what to do, he started fighting against his bonds.

He heard the snaps, when they cut her arms free.

He had to reach for her.

Two more snaps and her leg were free as well.

The sound she made came from a higher point, they had lift her to make her walk away.

He knew she was fighting with everything she had.

"Where are you taking her?"

A snort escaped one of the thugs when her kick hit the target.

Michael was terrorized, adrenaline rushed through his body, oblivious to the pain he pulled stronger at the bonds.

"Where are you taking her?"

He was desperate and he was showing it, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was having Fiona safe.

Sam had awake to Fiona screams but he didn't realize what was happening until he heard Michael.

Damn it. He was not letting that happen.

He started shouting any offense he could think of hoping to drag their attention from her.

Fiona's voice was further and further.

The light went on.

Michael and Sam searched the room with their eyes but she wasn't in there anymore. Michael lose every hope looking at the empty chair, but he kept struggling to free his arms.

From another point of the room, a voice reclaimed their attention:

"Ladies first. Don't be impatient."

"Where did you take her?" Michael asked not concealing the anger and the concern in his voice, while he kept fighting against the cable.

"I suggest you to stop moving so much, those bonds are pretty though you could hurt yourself." Mr Jack was smiling broadly, his plan was working even better than he hoped.

Michael anger grew, his blood was boiling in the veins, so much he didn't even notice he had reopened the cuts on his wrists and had made new ones.

"What have you done her?" Sam shouted, he was barely under control.

"Calm down, both of you, she had just been taken to the toilette."

He enjoyed the vicious look on Michael face. The man was going nut, for so little...he thought to change his plan and use the woman as leverage as first thing. No, waiting a day more just like in his original plan, would have granted even more fun.

That Axe too was interesting, he could see he was ready to jump to his throat if he weren't tied.

Mr Jack was eager to find out if he would have all that altruism after the day.

"I want your attention please, both of you."

With a growl they obeyed.

"Here we are. Cheer up, nothing had happen...this time. I just wanted to show you who is in charge here. I heard you made some plan during the night. Surprise:it's me. I'm in charge. Don't forget it. Whatever your idea was, I suggest you to drop it. Because, believe me, next time things could be worse. It would be a real shame if something _regrettable_ would happen to a so beautiful woman"

* * *

><p>"So Michael yesterday you wasn't much cooperative. I want you to behave better today. You must understand it's not about the information but about the attitude. You should show a better attitude, all of you should show a better attitude today. I already have all I need I just want to give you a chance to prove your self useful. The deal is the same for all of you, who talks stay alive.<p>

"Another thing I heard is that you informed Mr Axe about the program of the day, so it won't be a surprise what will happen. Except maybe for Miss Glenanne. You had been kept in the dark sweetie, aren't you? As far as I know they didn't tell you not even the part about you. What a shame!"

Mr Jack laughed at Fiona bewildered expression.

She glanced at Michael demanding, the discomfort he was in confirmed Mr Jack words.

At a better look she saw there was something going on between Michael and Sam, something to which she was uninvited.

"Char will be here very soon. Just make yourself home while we wait for him."

Mr Jack took her out of her observing.

As announced Charles materialized in the room few minutes after.

Sam looked at the mountain of muscle as it came closer, he rose his head just to look in his eyes.

He remembered to himself all the reason why he must hold on, to control the fear.

In the end he gave one last eloquent gaze at Michael.

Fiona guessed from that what was going to happen, but she was sure there was something more that she couldn't catch yet.

Michael body still hurt from the previous day, remembering him what was like dealing with Char.

Today was Sam turn and Michael had the responsibility of what would happen. He didn't want to take chances, no matter if Sam himself had asked him to get the opportunity to look for information. Michael knew if he didn't Sam would have done himself, the man would have sold his soul to the devil himself to save a friend, Michael knew and respected it. That's why they ended up holding a couple hostages some moths ago. Another thing Michael knew was he could be better than Sam at getting answer from Mr Jack in that particular situation. But he didn't want Sam to suffer the consequences if anything went wrong.

On the other side that was the only chance he may have to find out something to save Fiona.

"First question: why did you interfered in our business?"

Char was at Sam side.

There should be something he could do.

"Look at me Michael. Why did you interfered in our business?"

"We weren't interfering, if you had took our item you would be richer by now and we would be on our way" Michael talked as slow as he could trying to delay the inevitable but in the end Char stroke Sam.

Sam bend the head to absorb the impact.

He didn't make a sound.

"I want the truth, we both know you wouldn't ever pay for my stuff"

"I would."

"I guess will never know"

"Yeah however isn't stuff a bit too generic, for high quality detonator and explosives?" Michael asked.

"You think? What term did the people who hired you used?"

Mr Jack had just confirmed he sold explosives, Michael couldn't drop the conversation.

"Hired? No, no we weren't hired."

Michael knew the conversation couldn't last long without information on his side, but any bit of time was important. The day was long.

"Not hired then what? Asked? Begged?"

"Why someone should beg us to buy explosives?"

"Not to buy explosives, to frame us."

Mr Jack was showing how well he knew them, there were not so many people who could access that bit of information.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't deny it, you were hired to frame us, frame me."

"You're talking about set you up? Do you think I'm so stupid to get involved in something like that?"

"You're here, so yes you're stupid enough."

Char hit Sam again.

"So do you want to say why were you interfering in our business?"

"You said we were hire to frame you"

"Are you admitting it?"

"I already tried telling you the truth, I think I'm going to say whatever will please you to stop your hound."

"Wrong answer. Char wait, I want Michael to look at Sam, this time." Michael turned his head and accomplished the request.

There was nothing he could do as Char sank his punch in Sam abdomen.

Michael gritted his teeth but his appearance remained cold as steel. Still looking at Sam he started talking to Mr Jack.

"That's not going to change the truth."

Sam was up in short after the blow, reassuring Michael he could go trough a lot more.

"Nothing can change the truth. I hope it will change your lies. We both know you lied all the time since we met."

Michael turned toward Mr Jack.

"We both lied"

"Maybe, but you shouldn't criticize me."

"Yeah, I know. There is already someone else who does it." Michael said trough clenched teeth.

"What did you say?" Mr Jack was curious and worried, that meant he really felt questioned by some one.

"Nothing" Michael took back his words.

"Who were you talking about? How do you know?" Mr Jack was even more upset.

"Never mind" Michael said nonchalantly, if he was right Mr Jack was about to give him the name.

"If you're talking about my father..."

"Jack" Char deep voice called him, but it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two days earlier.**

"It was Jack, we meet tomorrow." Michael announced when he put the phone back on the bench.

"It was about time." Fiona mumbled from his right.

"Sam could you.." Started Michael

"...have your back? No problem brother!" the other completed the question and made the gesture of toast with the beer.

"Michael are you sure we can't keep a bit of the explosive for our self, it gonna be wasted in the hands of federal." Fiona complained.

"Fiona, first thing, I'm going alone. Second we don't even know what is it exactly."

"That's exactly why you need me there. I've more knowledge than you in this matter."

"Those people set villages on fire in Africa and South America, I don't want you anywhere close to them. It's to dangerous."

"But Sam is coming." She was jealous. She was not a damsel in distress and she hated when Michael treated her like that.

"He would be a hundred meter away on a roof with a couple exit. You want to go with him, fine, but not any closer"

"I could watch my self Michael. What if they put you with some fake very well done. I would have a thousands of chances more than you to understand it. You really want to blow up everything, for paranoid?"

"She just score a point, Mikey."

Michael grimaced, he had to admit she was right, why then is instinct told him the contrary?

"Fine, you're coming,- he resigned to the idea-but we're not saving the explosives."

"You're not fun Michael" She smiled at her little victory.

_This is just to pass the time, and broke the angst the character are in. Next chapter will be online ASAP._

_ I really appreciate your concern, thank to all of you_


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Didine for the beta work.

Any mistake left is still my fault.

Char had haunted Fiona's sleep all night, but Michael was there to protect her. She always felt safe close to him.

In the morning, when someone grabbed her arms, Fiona wasn't sure if she were still dreaming until they held her so strong it hurt her. She opened her eyes but she was absorbed in darkness. The first thing she thought was that that time Char was really coming for her just like he did in her nightmares.

She heard Michael calling her, she wanted to answer him for help but something was over her mouth.

She shrieked and fought, punching and kicking the air, she thought she hit the target few time, but her hands and feet were so numb she didn't know for sure what she hit.

Michael was there but he couldn't do anything.

They took her away from him.

Suddenly she was in the light, she blinked few time to take her surroundings in, when she saw the toilet she almost cried in relief.

After the toilet, she was brought back in the room. Once again she was tied to the chair. The lights were on, and she could see Michael clearly.

His face was a mess, under his left eye what was left of a heavy line of dry blood, after the water trick, traced its course to the chin, over purple and yellow skin. Another spot on the temple had dripped toward the hair.

She had expected it, but she wasn't ready for the new wounds on Michael wrists and ankles, and the dark spots on his belly. She remembered how he writhed under the stream of water. This morning he must have struggled to free himself for her more then he had for his own life.

She was afraid of what could happen to him that day, but she knew he would never want to trade their places, neither would he have with Sam.

Whenever a job was dangerous and there was the chance or the certainty of being hurt, Michael would have done it. There was no point in discussing it. Sometimes Fiona argued with him all night before a job but it always ended in the same way, she could get some revenge only when he needed some bruises to sell his cover.

That morning Mr Jack was quite chatty, in few words he let her understand that Michael was hiding something from her and Sam was agreeing. She was quite angry at that, but she trusted Michael had his good reason, because to trust him was the only thing that gave her hope.

She looked at Char standing close to Sam and she didn't take long to figure out the reason, just before Mr Jack started questioning Michael, she saw the glances between them, immediately she was sure they had something in mind.

As soon as the questions started, so did Michael's internal conflict . He wasn't giving too much away anyway.

Michael's answers encouraged Mr Jack's talkative attitude.

At first it seemed a coincidence until Michael hissed something through his teeth that didn't make a lot of sense, but disturbed Mr Jack a lot.

That couldn't be a coincidence.

That what he had agreed with Sam, Fiona thought.

They had agreed upon that strategy, but it wouldn't made it easier for any of them.

While Michael was denying the importance of his last statement, Mr Jack became more and more restless and his questions became more urgent, until he asked if Michael was talking about his father.

"Jack" Char called him back.

Mr Jack took a step back, but he had already given away a precious information.

The way Mr Jack responded to Char's call was another precious information itself.

Char seemed to read her mind.

He hit Sam in the face so strong the chair jolted in spite of being fixed to the floor.

She swatched as Char turned toward Michael.

"Don't do it again" he said. Only two words but enough to point out the threat.

His voice sent a chill down her spine.

She feared he could have broken some bones but Sam teased Char as if nothing had happen.

"That one wasn't bad. But I hope for you this is not your best" in another situation she would have reply something, but she understood it was his way to deal with the pain.

Thankfully Char didn't pay attention to it.

Char was really taking their soul to hell without waiting for them to be out of their body.

"Thank you Char."Mr Jack blurted. He regained his self control "So where were we? You were about to tell me why were you interfering with our business."

Michael was still looking at Sam and Char. He said nothing.

"Michael were you listening at me? Please focus! You can avoid all this if you want. Why were you interfering with our business?" Mr Jack asked again.

Sam gave him the littlest nod.

Michael slowly turned to stare at Mr Jack but he said nothing.

"Have you heard the question?"

Char looked at Mr Jack expectantly, he didn't had to wait long before the Ok.

A grin on his lips, Char turned his attention to Sam, he was maybe remembering Sam's words.

The blow was not as strong as the previous one, but still hard.

"Sam maybe you'd better produce the answer by yourself." Mr Jack said.

Sam caught his breath.

"Which answer? I wasn't paying much attention."

"Why were you interfering with our business?" Mr Jack repeated with a sigh, beside he knew he was lying.

"Ah that question... No, sorry." He looked up at Char, with the hint of a smile.

He knew what was coming, but Michael's success had lifted a bit the spirits.

The blood was throbbing under the skin of his swollen cheek, the hit interrupted it for a while, then it came back with a vengeance.

"This is exactly the bad attitude I was talking about before. Fiona, please, at least you be cooperative one."

She looked at him in discomfort.

"Fiona, do you know why you were interfering with our business?"

The beats of her heart quickened, she apologized mentally to Sam, but they had agreed to not say the truth. She used what she could summon of her flirting voice.

"Because we needed some nasty weapon and we were told you'd have the better!"

"Why did you use fake identities?"Mr Jack asked, he was liking her voice beside her words.

"You didn't need to know who we were."

"You see this could be a very good attitude, but unfortunately that's not the truth."

Fiona looked as Char hit Sam in the ribs, that was all the support she could give.

"I'm afraid you're not thinking straight right now. I want to leave you some time to think."

He looked in the direction of Char and the last nodded.

"Sam" Michael and Fiona called him as the light came back.

"Yeah, I'm okay." His voice said, but the grimace of pain he wore spoke of the contrary. He breathed hard.

Michael and Fiona were about to say something but he interrupted them.

"We knew this... would happen...No second thought...Mike go on...don't pay attention... to that bastard."He had to stop to breathe once in a while.

Michael exchanged a worried look with Fiona.

"No, I'll figure something out."

"I thought we had a deal" Sam protested.

Michael was leading an internal battle in his mind.

Michael looked over at Fiona, looking at her frame wasn't hard to remember what she had gone through in the last 24 hours. A mix of tenderness and anger found its way to Michael's face.

"It's the only way." Sam said once again. He had regained a little strength.

"Are you putting on this show for me?" Fiona asked.

No one answered.

"Michael look me in the eyes. And tell me."

"Not only"

Obviously he meant yes, a sudden burst of anger built up in her head.

"I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Why are you tied up in the villain castle then?" After all the blows, Sam still hadn't lost his sarcasm.

"Thank you Sam.-she replied sharply.- You know what I mean, I'm not in anymore danger than you are."

"Please trust me. Last time we argued, it turned out I was right."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Fi, let it go please"

"I know you're hiding something."

"Mr Jack is planning to date you, or to let you in a room with Char."

"Sam!" Michael was furious.

"She has the right to know, just like we do."

Fiona used some time to digest what Sam was saying.

"Fi. I didn't want you to know because we'd never let that happen."

"When exactly did you learn to perform miracles?" She knew that wasn't making things easier for any of them, but she really couldn't stand the fact that he had hid it from her.

Michael let her talk, he knew her well enough to foresee her outburst would have ended in tears.

"You're tied to that damned chair, both of you and they play cat and mouse and you still say that you're able to make them change their mind? Have you any idea of how much ridiculous that sounds? I want the truth, I don't want false hopes. If they're coming to get me I have the right to know it. I don't want to wake on the dark with someone that holds my arms and wondering..." she burst into tears. She hated herself for it.

"Good job Sam, really a good job." Michael remarked.

"Sorry".

"You are right I should have told you, but there's something I can do, I have a couple ideas. You gonna be fine. I need you to believe in me."

"You have some nerves. You just admitted you lied to me and you ask me to believe in you...Yes, Michael. I always trust you."


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: Thank to Didine for beta it. Any mistake left is my fault.

"So how is it going?" Mr Jack's father asked.

"Not so bad, they're not talking yet, but I'm sure as soon as we touch the girl they'll say everything we want to know" Jack replied, confident.

"Are you sure of this?"

"This morning, Westen would have chopped off his hands if he could have to free himself."

"Char and I listened and we agree, but..."Mr Jack's father waited for his son to complete the statement.

"No buts, they'll talk."

"I was referring to the other thing that happened this morning." Mr Jack's father made another pause to underline the severity of the problem, waiting for his son to confess.

Mr Jack shifted uncomfortably in the chair, not sure of what was going to follow.

"They took information from you, they were leading you on to say exactly what they wanted. I taught you better than that. You were lucky Char was there." The older man said sternly.

Mr Jack hated when his father blamed him.

"Jackie, do you really have a problem with me? I need to know, because if you have a problem with me you just gave them a weapon against you. So do we have a problem?" His voice was still authoritative.

"No, dad"

"Great, that is exactly what I wanted to hear...Since we don't want to be questioned, we need to teach them some discipline."

Mr Jack nodded.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Jackie you always were very imaginative, I think you can figure out something. All we need to do is to keep it simple, they need to see it coming for some time...fear is a powerful weapon. The longer the wait the better, their imagination will do the job. Cool down. Take some time to think of something. You'll be back in there in the afternoon."

"I don't need to cool down."

"You're doing a great job in there, but they are very good, and that make things stressful. You won't be back in there before the afternoon. Char will ensure that they drink something in the meanwhile."

From Madeline description of the place there were two entry: one in front and the other at the middle of the long sides of the building, and two emergency exit on the short sides.

There was only a place safer than the other, the jewelry. It was close to the two main entries, and had a camera on each door, while a third camera watched the corridor. But the jewelry had no wall where it faced the corridors to prevent anyone inside to see outside, so after all the messy round in the car to disorient them, it didn't make any sense to put them in there...

In the afternoon they went back to the mall, Virgil had somehow managed to have a directional microphone.

Driving around the building they could see some of the shop had a clear view through the windows and were obviously empty, so they put them off of the list.

They were left with half a dozen shops to search.

They parked on the opposite side of the workshop and the bar and started the search with the microphone.

Virgil put the headset on.

Madeline grew impatient with every minute.

"I told you, this takes some times, and it might not lead to something."

"And I asked you how long!"

"I don't know, but if you ask every five minute it won't make it any faster."

"What else am I supposed to do? There is only one shop left on this side, and we still have nothing."

"Wait... I'm picking something..."

Madeline held her breath, waiting for some news.

Virgil adjusted the volume. There was some wind that caused interferences.

_...you interfering...business?_

A mysterious voice asked in the shop.

There were few seconds of silence then came the sound that Virgil had hoped not to hear.

The sound was chilly. Irrational. Hopeless.

It was the sound of a scream of pain.

Virgil recognized in it the voice of Sam.

He took away the headset sharply and dropped all the equipment on the carmat at Madeline's feet.

He buried his face in his hands for a while.

The scream was so loud it went through the headset and filled the car and Madeline heard it.

"Sam?" She prompted, while with her shaky hands she searched her bag for cigarettes.

Virgil unburied his face and nodded.

He let his hands fall heavily on the wheel and then moved one to the key and started the engine.

"They're in there." He said still shaken.

As soon as the car came to life Virgil step on the accelerator.

"We need to help them, why are we leaving?" Madeline asked. The lighter fell from her hands when the car had started moving.

"There is nothing we can do right now."

"We can't leave!"

Virgil hit the brake a little harder than he wanted.

Once the car was still he turned towards Madeline.

"We're not giving up. I promise." he opened his arms to hug her but Madeline didn't accept.

"That was Sam- she said pointing at the equipment still on the car mat- and he didn't seem to have fun to me"

"Madeline I know it's hard to understand."

"Do you think? My friend is in there. We heard him screaming in pain. We leave. It's not so difficult."

She was almost shouting.

"Madeline calm down! Listen to me! You know what I heard? I heard that they're holding up. Who ever took them wants some information and they're not going to be killed until they give them that information out. They're buying some time and we need to use it wisely, if we want a chance."

"They've been missing for two days. What do you think we will find if we wait more?"

Virgil moved to hug her again and this time she leant against him, and let him embrace her figure. She trembled with anger and fear.

"I'm going in tonight." He whispered in her ear. "I'm going in tonight".


	16. Chapter 16

I wish to thank didine for her patience and her work.

I loved you review.

* * *

><p>Mr Jack's idea of time for thinking was apparently several hours.<p>

No one in the room was missing him and they were missing Char even less.

To their dismay the last appeared in the room alone, with a full set of guards and a servant.

The tension was short lived as he gave them some water and then exited quickly.

A couple hours after, Mr Jack and Char came in the room again. Sam couldn't see them, but metallic sounds behind him revealed their positions.

He wondered what were they preparing, knowing for sure it was no good for him.

Michael was looking carefully, and the hardness in his expression was a clear sign of it being bad.

"I hope you had enough time to think about what happened and what could happen in the near future. I did and I realized I'm not happy, you dared to question me and this is not to be repeated again. I'm not sure you can understand it, so to discourage any further attempt I decided it's time for hard way."

"Easy, we understand. There's no need." Michael tried.

"I don't trust you. You said the same thing about Char."

"And he didn't work." In spite of his feelings Michael was using a cheery tone, in response to Mr Jack light mood.

"You can't see it? You're not as smart as you say."

Michael smiled back, but the smile faded quickly as the muscle on the left side of his face protested in pain.

"So, no last chance to behave?"

Mr Jack laughed at the childish request.

"You're not in school anymore. In the real world actions have consequences. By the way, which one do you prefer?" He asked showing a couple bottles.

Michael expression hardened again.

"I think I'll use this,- he said lifting one of the bottles- it has always been my favorite. Oh it has a wonderful perfume, it is great quality directly from the Mediterranean."

Sam tried to read Fiona expression to have any hint about what was happening behind him. He regretted it when a sick grimace crossed her face. It was really bad.

He didn't know what all that was about but he had the feeling it could affect him for the rest of his life.

He swallowed. The tension growing inside him. He couldn't afford to be afraid.

The light went black and Sam didn't understand what was happening. Were they going to do whatever they had planned, in the dark, to take him completely out guard? It seemed like an eternity. He was waiting for a big wave of pain, but it didn't come; instead the light came back. Mr Jack was now in the middle of the room.

"Sorry I should have warned you, Char had gone recovering some tools that could be useful soon. I think we can spend some time with small talk. What do you think? I'd like to your opinion about your future location. Perhaps you didn't cooperate because I gave you the wrong impression, once and for all you're not going to die, or rather I'm not going to kill you. I've heard Fiona is waited in Ireland. Her mother would have another chance to see her."

Fiona gulped. She had learned from O'Neil there were a lot of people who wanted her death in her homeland. If she went back her mother would saw her in a coffin.

"Sam, about you, I've been told you love South America. But if you feel nostalgic I can book a ticket to Russia with Michael."

"I like Miami." Sam replied.

"Have you really found someone in Russia who wants to deal with me? I have to acknowledge their bravery." Michael grinned.

"You know, when you promise to Russian guys to give them, Michael Westen tied up, close in a cage weakened and in pain... they feel confident enough to accept the offer and promise back a big amount of money. A very good way to start business in Europe."

"What two continents were not enough?"

The darkness surrounding them announces the return of Char and interrupts their conversation.

The man was carrying a tray, with several tools disposed in order. He settled it in the middle of the room, so they could see exactly what it contained.

Mr Jack and Char watched carefully their reactions, they had just obtained the effect they were hoping for.

"Cheer up! It's gonna take some time to get ready. I guess you have a lot to talk about, so I'll leave you alone. See you when things get interesting."

Another black out and Mr Jack and Char were gone.

The looks were fixed on the tray.

It displayed a set of knives, spoons, syringe and dropper.

Sam still didn't know what all that was about. He examined attentively every single type of object. His first thought was about some kind of acid, spoons and dropper to make it slow.

He didn't let his mind to focus on the idea and proceed with another object.

The knives, they were blades nothing more.

What made him sick was the syringe, what was it for?

Were they going to drug him to weaken his mind? Were they going to inject him with some poison to make him feel worse? Were they going to put the acid under his skin?

Was it acid?

"Mike" He called his friend

Michael look guilty, looking Sam in the eyes was the last thing he wanted to do in that moment, but he owe him that much.

"Yeah Sam"

"What are they preparing?"

Michael bit his lower lip, there was no easy way to tell it.

"Oil. There is a camping stove, they're boiling some olive oil in a pan."

_Oil. Not acid. Oil. Boiling Oil._

Finally Sam allowed himself to think about what was going to happen.

He feared it.

His breath quickened.

_I can do this... I can do this... I can do this... I have to do this..._

He repeated the mantra in his mind.

He needed to focus on something else.

He thought about the meeting five days earlier.

"_I won't ask you to help me. I'm not sure you can do anything about my problem. But I'm desperate. I'd do everything for my daughter. Maybe it was a mistake involving someone else."_

"_You'd be surprise of what we can do." Fiona stated, it was her best try to soothe the man._

"_Calm down. You're among friends. Just tell us what happened." I tried, Michael didn't say a word knowing he sucked at that._

"_No, it's too dangerous. I'm sorry I bothered you. I don't want anyone to be hurt." The man said and started to stand._

"_We can take care of ourselves. Sit down and tell us exactly what happened." Fiona ordered. Surprisingly it worked, the man was so frightened he didn't want to deal with Fiona's anger. Who could blame him?_

"_O...Ok" He stuttered_

"_She's right, you don't need to worry about us."_

"_I have a greenhouse. Five days ago four men came into my shop and asked for some fertilizer. They pay for it the full price and left a generous tip. But before leaving they said they would be back in three days for more. I warned them that I could not have so much on such short notice. They said I had better have it and they left. Three days after they came back. I gave them all the product I had in stock, but it wasn't enough. In that moment my daughter entered the shop, they locked her up in a small box room and set it on fire from the outside. They said they would have come back after another three days. I reached the handle in the flames and managed to pull out Gracie before the flame swallowed the tiny room. Thanks to God she was fine."_

_The little girl trembled, being surrounded with strangers, she was leaning against her father's chest, her black eyes filled with tears at the story. She glanced at them from time to time._

_The man shared the same fear as he stroke the girl all the time, taking comfort from it. His right hand hid in a bandage, it must have been the one he used to open the door._

_The fertilizer the men wanted contained a highly flammable substance._

He couldn't give up to a man that burnt kids alive.

He realized he was so lost in his thought he had no idea of what was happening around him in spite of having his eyes open.

When he looked again, he saw that Fiona was still staring at the tray. He wondered what she was thinking of. She seemed to feel his gaze since she lifted her head and gave him a sympathetic glance.

Michael caught her movement at the corner of his eyes and turned immediately.

There was a silent conversation between them.

She shook her head and he clenched his grasp on the armrest.

He shared her feelings but each time Michael looked at her, his mind was assailed by the vivid memory of what happened, Char, the nightmares... It made it hard for him to think straight. He couldn't accept what she was asking, but he couldn't refuse either.

"Michael!" She was not calling him, she was reprimanding him, for his indecision.

He stared at her, without a word.

"Michael, one problem at a time."

He half smiled his agreement, not sure of it.

Before he could think of anything else Michael smelled something, he focused on the essence in the air, it was the oil. If it had reached him, surely Sam who was closer could smell it too.

He had hoped he would have taken longer to boil the oil on a camping stove.

It took only few minutes before the flavor was joined by the typical sound.

Michael glanced sporadically at Sam, but the man never returned the gaze. He was lost in his own mind again.

They were expecting the light to go down again allowing Mr Jack and Char in. The oil kept hissing and the smell was becoming more intense.

Michael was hypnotized by the tools on the floor. His mind was suggesting a lot of way to use them and any of them was more sick than the previous and from the way Fiona had asked him to stop them, no matter how, he could say she had her whole set of bad use for them.

Finally the light went down and it was like time had slowed down, in the complete darkness the sound was louder, like a wave roaring in their ears and threatening to drown them all.

Char had a big grin on his face, the one of a creepy boy who had just received a new game. He directed immediately to the tray and retrieved small knife. It had a slender blade about 2.5 inches that shone in the direct light. Char passed the blade in the oil and took place at Sam's side. From the tip of the knife few drop of liquid fell on Sam armchair, very close to his right shoulder.

"The questions are open to everyone. Why were you interfering in our business?" Mr Jack asked.

Michael smiled he was ready for a sarcastic remark but he bit his tongue, he wasn't going to piss them off.

Sam followed with his eyes the blade that moved in that moment half an inch away from his face, he wanted to see when the touch arrived. The air was coming in short quick breaths. Michael didn't answer, he knew he was waiting until the last second to slow down all the thing. Every second it passed the blade was getting cooler.

When Mr Jack started signaling to Char, Michael opened his mouth.

"We were interfering in your business because we needed some stuff"

He had thought for a moment to use his plan, but he had to wait the moment they would have bought his lies.

The flat of the blade leaned on Sam neck, it wasn't as hot as he expected, but still hot enough to hurt.

Char went to the tray, left the knife and took a bigger one.

He dipped the blade in the oil, this time he let it leak on the collar of Sam's shirt, being careful as to not touch him.

The guy knew how to do his work.

Sam felt the heat close to the skin but not quite reaching it, it was creepy at least.

"Why were you interfering in our business?"

"How many times do we need to tell you?" Michael was repeating himself

"Only one if you're telling the truth"

"Agreed, stop playing. Do you think we're enjoying it? You're smart enough to understand that we can't answer. You should ask yourself why."

Sam knew Mr Jack and Char weren't going to like it.

Char lowered the knife onto Sam's arm, and pressed on it with the flat of the blade, before releasing the pressure he inclined a little the knife creating a small cut.

Sam clenched his teeth at the pain, it was terrible.

"I must admit I'm surprise you've got friends Michael if you treat them like this."

"Who told you we're friend? Was it in my file? You shouldn't believe it." Michael lied.

"Char again!-Mr Jack ordered- I don't like being interviewed."

Michael felt his stomach twist at the order. He had provoked it.

Without Michael buying some time, the blade was a lot hottest when it reached Sam skin.

"Happy?" Mr Jack asked to Michael.

"Actually yes, I'm glad it was not me." He said it nonchalantly, but actually he was in so deep worry and desperate about the situation.

Fiona's eyes widened, her mind had translated automatically Michael speech:

_Sadistic bastard, leave my friend alone and do it to me if you have to._

Mr Jack thought for a moment about it.

"This is very smart Michael from you. What do you expect me to do? Do you want to try what boiling oil feels on your skin?" Mr Jack paused.

Sam in that moment came to the same conclusion of Fiona. He didn't know what he feared most.

"Sorry, it will be for another time. Maybe you don't care about Sam, but perhaps Fiona does and I'm pretty sure he cares about himself. So you see, I could win even without you."

Michael cursed the man in his thoughts, usually he was able to lead the situation even from that position, but Mr Jack was able to counteract every plan.

They followed Char's movements as he went to the tray, left the knife and took the dropper.

He filled it with the oil.

"Anyone wants to tell me why were you interfering in our business?"

The room fell in silence, except for the sizzle of the oil in the pan.

Mr Jack gave the order and Char took hold of Sam's arm and dropped some liquid down the crook of his elbow, where the skin was softer.

When the first drop reached his skin. Sam felt nothing but the pain. His sight became white. He let out a cry while the drop expanded on his arm. He thought the worst was behind, his senses had started to come back and he could smell burn flesh, his flesh, but a second drop hit close to the previous and then a third prolonging the agony and his screams with it.

Mr Jack looked at Michael with a grin, this was exactly what he had promised.

"So anyone of you wants to tell me why were you interfering in our business?"

"I think I'd love South America after this." Sam commented in the silence.

"Char be ready"Asked Mr Jack since he was not receiving any answer.

"Wait, you won." Michael stopped him. "But I don't want so many people to hear it."

"This is not a negotiation. You're going to tell me or I give the order"

Michael pretended to be considering the options.

"Six days ago, one of your men called me. He said you had crossed the limit. Others agreed with him, that you had to be stopped. They were asking for help relieving you."

"Who called you?"

"He didn't gave me his name he was afraid I could tell you and I never met him in person."

"What did he promise you?"

"He told once they were in charge they would supply us with weapons and explosives."

"How many people were involved?"

"He said we could count on several of the people here in Miami."

"Really? Who are these people? Where are they now?"

"I don't have any idea about who they are, as for the where, you know, no one acknowledge a spy when he's caught on the field."

"So you're saying you've been hired from some of my men for a coup, but you can't say who or how many people and I guess you have no proof either, isn't it?"

"No, I know it sound less believable than all I said. That's why I preferred lying. I hoped some of them would have showed up sooner or later. I'm sure some of them are nervous with us around, you've to have noticed something."

_Whether you're in an office or in a criminal hideout, there's always someone tense when the boss walks by. Whether he's afraid to lose his job, or he doesn't agree with the job policy or simply has personal reasons that have nothing to do with the work. There's always someone nervous._

Michael saw Mr Jack listen carefully and the fact he hadn't waved Char to refill the dropper yet was a good sign. The man was considering the option.

Michael knew for a moment he had him in hand.

"I can't believe, you're so concerned about security and you didn't notice it! Listen, there's an easy way to see if I'm saying the truth. Go out. Take a walk. Pay attention to the people around you. Leave Char here if you want so if you find out I'm lying he will be ready to start again at your call."

Mr Jack exchanged looks with Char.

"Char is coming with me. If I find out you're lying Westen you'll regret it. I will take the recording of this conversation and count the words. You'll have a scar on your body for each words you said. And so will they."

Michael swallowed in the dark and tilted his head back.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.** Sorry for the long absence. It's a tough time, but luckily I have wonderful friend to help me through it.

Thanks to Didine for her beta-working.

As always review are welcomed.

* * *

><p>No doubt Mr Jack would have accomplished his threats. He could understand that kind of guy.<p>

What he couldn't understand were the people close to him.

He had always known that relationships didn't fit him, that he eventually would end up hurting those who surrounded him.

In Miami it had shown to be different and he had truly believed things could change, until then.

He was trained to lie on the field and to adapt to consequences. To put assets in danger and move on. He was so confident when he thought he could use Mr Jack's men against him.

When Mr Jack remembered him he was not the only one to pay the consequences for his lies and he realized there were no assets going down with him, but friends, all his confidence vanished. His lie appeared so short living, he was even surprise Mr Jack believed it at all.

A bad feeling filled him. With that lie he had shown how desperate he really was.

His eyes on the mirror caught the images of the other two people in the room.

Sam's clenched jaw, his chest rising and falling quickly...told him he was still in a lot of pain.

Fiona was perfectly still. He could not say what she was feeling. Was she angry? Was she scared?

Surely both of them were disappointed by him.

They trusted him and he had let them down. He had let Char cross the limit.

It felt like he had crossed a limit himself.

What would happen if... no, when they realized he lied?

He hoped it was only another nightmare. He closed his eyes, wishing to wake up in the loft or at least to be alone in that mess.

No such magic.

He had done a lot of mistakes and he had dragged them down along with him. Nothing could change it.

He was sure they were looking at him like it was a monster. He could feel their cold distrustful gazes set on his frame.

"Michael" Fiona was calling him.

The day before, he had wanted to embrace her, to make sure she was safe.

But that day he only wished she wasn't there. There was nothing he wouldn't have done to make it real, but the truth was there was nothing he could do to make it real.

"Michael, look at me."

Her voice was so distant and so close at the same time.

_No. I can't. I don't want to._

"Michael I need you."

_Wrong! You don't need me, you need to be out of here. I can only hurt you more._

Nevertheless he couldn't ignore her request.

He looked at her shyly. She was not wary like he expected.

He really didn't understand people.

"Fi, I..." he started with an apologetic tone, not sure of what he was going to say, but she interrupted him.

"No, Michael, listen to me. You had to say what you said. Don't question it... Don't try to apologize with me,- she interrupted him again when he was about to say something- You did the right thing... Maybe... you want to apologize to someone else about the timing..."

Michael held a sigh for a while before turning and facing Sam.

He looked a little better then few moments before.

There was an awkward silence while he was looking for the right words.

No textbooks explained what to say when your friend is tortured because of you.

"I'm sorry, Sam" That sounded stupid.

"It doesn't matter."

"I should have..."

"No you did right. Well honestly I wasn't paying much attention but I'm sure if you resume it, it will sound right." Sam said. His arm was still aching and he needed to focus on something else. The only thing he could remember of Michael's speech was that it was not the truth. He should have been pretty convincing if they left the room. It would have come useful to be updated on details.

"Mike, what did you said him exactly?"

Michael wasn't sure of why Sam was asking that nor if he was supposed to answer that at all, but he repeated everything. He used a shamed tone, just in case they were still listening.

"I told him about the mysterious phone call we received from someone who claimed to be one of his men. I told him about their offer for weapons. I told him the man on the phone had said there were several people ready to relieve him because he had crossed the limit... I waited too long and I told them everything. I'm sorry. I made it...meaningless."

"Don't be, what's done it's done. I Probably would have done the same. So what's next?"

"Hard to say. He's around looking for our friends. Let's hope he's smart enough to recognize them or they're stupid enough to try and kill us."

"Ooor... he'll come here soon" Fiona added.

"You know what? I prefer Michael's alternatives."

"Don't say."

"Please don't start bickering, now!"

* * *

><p>Madeline looked one more time at the map she had drawn.<p>

"I can't believe, my son and my friend are held captive at my old hairdresser."

"It's one of the best thing that could happen, I mean the place is actually your hairdresser. You know well the place." Virgil tried to cheer her up.

"And that how is supposed to help?"

"Thank to that I know exactly the environment before I get in. Let's start from the beginning" He needed to run into as few guards as possible.

"We saw there were no guards outside the mall so we wait for a gap in the cameras and I go up the emergency stairs. Hoping the door doesn't have any alarm system, I slip in."

"What if there's a guard."

"I'll take care of him. So, the mall is long about 65 yards, I can cross it in a minute while being careful, remaining on the first floor. Then you should put up some diversion. Do you think you could smash a car in the workshop's shutter?"

"I'll do everything it takes." She said determined.

"You have to be quickly getting out of the car, before they come checking on you. At that point the security will be at minimum, I shot sedative to the remaining guards before going down the main stairs and entering the room. I think it'll take a minute or so.

In the meanwhile you should come with an escape vehicle to our exit. Are you sure there's no direct exit from the room?"

"No, there are those big windows, all along."

"Ok, so I guess we should come back from the long way, we'll exit from the main door."

* * *

><p>The light went down, Michael feared that moment. If Mr Jack or Char were coming back it meant they didn't buy his story. He knew that would happen.<p>

When the light came back Mr Jack was alone.

"I'm proud of you Michael, finally you started appreciate the value of truth. Char is dealing with our traitor right now. In the mean time I'd like to continue the previous conversation."

Even if Char wasn't there Michael became fidgety.

"I really don't know anything more then what I said you."

"You told me I was having business in two continents I wondered what do you know about them."

He suddenly relaxed, that was a safe topic.

"I did my homework, I don't know which are yours and which your father's."

"There's no mine or his, they're all ours, just name it and I can confirm or deny them all."

"There's Colombia, Nicaragua, Venezuela, Brazil, Congo, South Africa, Namibia, Mozambique,... am I forgetting something?"

"And Nigeria and Costa Rica" Sam added confident.

Michael recalled the list, Nigeria was not on it.

"Yeah, Nigeria and Costarica."

"You're wrong, we have no business in Nigeria."

"Maybe you don't know" Sam suggested.

Sam was trying to put Mr Jack against his father. Michael had thought of that trick himself, but he didn't want to deal with the consequences. When Sam put on the trick, he was forced to play along.

"I know about all our business, so if you say you're not wrong I must suppose you're lying. You want to solve it with Char?"

"Apparently we have been misguided.- Michael answered to protect Sam- One of your buyers must have his own one million business there using your stuff."

"I hoped it was not your doing. It's such a waste, your work of art in a place like that, only for few money." Fiona said.

"What are you talking about?" Mr Jack asked her.

"Explosives, detonators, triggers..."

Mr Jack was thinking if there was a chance they were saying the truth. They had told so many lies why was supposed to believe it. His father had no reason to keep him in the dark about a business, after all he had proved himself to him, hasn't he?

"Obviously you linked it to the wrong guy." He pretended confidence, but he was planning of checking it later.

"So what else do you know?"

"That's all. We know nothing more."

"And about the men those hired you?"

"I told you everything."

"Are you sure Michael? You know what turn is it tomorrow?"

Michael looked at Fiona once again.

"Exactly! I almost hope you're lying." Mr Jack pointed out seeing the movement.

Michael couldn't avoid of clenching his teeth.

Given the chance he would have killed Mr Jack right then.

"I must go, but think about it. You can have a word in what will happen tomorrow. Ah! I almost forgot the cook is on a free day today..."


	18. Chapter 18

They were sleeping when a loud bang came from the outside waking them all.

They watch each other with no clue about what it was.

Then they heard some footstep inside the room.

"Hey! You forget to turn off the light." Sam remarked with sarcasm.

It was a surprise when they saw who the step came from.

"Virgil!" The three of them exclaimed at unison.

"How do you..."Michael started.

"Your mom. I'll take you out of here but we have to hurry I don't know how much time we have left."

"Start with Fiona!" Michael ordered.

Virgil did as he was told.

He hasn't finished yet of freeing her, when they heard some heavy footstep outside.

"We may have less time then I thought." Virgil pointed out.

"Take her out of here." Michael ordered.

"First I free you, we may not have another chance." The man replied.

"Take her out of here." Michael repeated in a steady voice.

"Michael I'm not leaving you here." Fiona cut in.

"She's right you're both in a bad shape. We won't let you here with them angry."

"Fi, please! You know what will happen if they caught you."

"And I know what Char will do to you. I'll take the risk."

"Fi, please. I can't stand it."

Fiona was free.

"Give me a knife." She asked Virgil.

"Don't!" replied Sam n.

The step were joined with voices.

Virgil was confused.

Fiona stood immediately, but she wasn't steady.

"Stop losing time. Give me that damned knife." she commanded while she leant on the chair.

They heard some one yelling and running outside the room, but no coming in.

"Michael is right, take her out of here." His voice left no space for questio

"Virgil, go! Now! Take her as far as you can."

Michael shouted in an authoritarian voice.

Virgil heard the fear held in their voices and pulled at Fiona. She fell immediately.

He put an arm under her shoulder and tried again.

"Take care of her and my mom." Michael said grateful.

"I'll do". Virgil looked one more time at Sam before leaving, receiving a nod.

The guards saw them in the main hall but none of them was close enough to stop them, before they managed to the door.

Madeline was waiting right outside with the engine roaring.

Virgil almost threw Fiona in the back seat, and took place in the front.

The first bullets ricocheted on the pavement.

"Go!Go!Go!" He shouted.

The car sped along the street and was out of reach in few minutes.

"Go into that parking, we need to change car." Virgil suggested.

Madeline stopped the car in a vacant slot and locked the doors from the inside.

She turned and looked at Fiona even in the dim light of the car she saw the blood on her shirt.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" She asked worried.

Fiona massaged her wrists, unaware of Madeline concerns.

"I'm fine."

"The blood..." She felt the urge to elaborate.

Fiona thought for a moment which blood she was talking about, then she followe her gaze to her shirt. She grimaced when she remember it was Char's.

"It's not mine." She didn't want to speak of it.

Madeline hadn't understand what her expression referred to.

"Is it Michael's?" She asked cautiosly.

Fiona shook her head.

"Where is Michael? What happened to my son? And Sam?"

"Michael and Sam are...quite fine, but... they stayed back." Fiona said with flat voice, Virgil disagreed about the "quite fine" part, but he didn't object loudly.

"I don't understand, you left them... behind?"

"Madeline, there was few time. Less then we thought..." Virgil started.

"You left them behind!" She repeated indignant. She unlocked the door and jumped out of the car.

She lit up a cigarette and started sobbing.

Virgil climbed out of the passenger seat and reached her. He took her by the shoulder and started stroking gently.

"Took your hands off me" She said, Virgil ignored her request.

"Madeline I'm really sorry. We'll make another attempt."

"We just made an attempt. What if they had not enough time for another attempt?"

"I know you're worried right now, but a lot happened in there. You can accuse me as much as you want, if that make you feel better, but I had no choice."

"You're saying that having the chance you would leave them back again?"

"Yes." Virgil closed his eyes. He barely understood himself what happened in there. He knew Madeline deserved the truth, but that was not the better way to start.

Madeline couldn't believe that Fiona had left Michael behind unless there was something more.

"Are you hiding something?" She inquired.

"I...They... It was their choice." He finally managed to say.

"What do you mean?"

"They were tied to the chairs. When I get there Michael asked me to start with Fiona. I thought I had enough time to free them all. But they were reorganizing before I was done with her.

At the first sign of danger, Michael started shouting to take Fiona out of there and Sam joined forces with him. Do you understand now?"

"No, I don't understand."Madeline stood her ground, there was something about her son they weren't telling.

"I'm not sure of it, but it was like they feared something. I don't know if something had happened or was going to happen to her, but they were scared by it. I think they wanted her safe at any cost. Don't blame Fiona for it, I had to drag her out of the room."

Madeline smirked, looking at the ceiling. She blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I should expected something like that from Michael. He always cared more about is loved ones than himself... I have only one question and I want you to be honest.- she paused and look him in the eyes, to be sure he understood her need.-How are they?"

Fiona exited from the car in that moment, she leaned against the vehicle for some support.

"I'm sorry, Madeline" she said.

"It was not your fault."

"No. I shouldn't have shown how I was scared. I shouldn't have accepted that he sent me away."

Madeline hurried toward her, and hugged the younger woman.

"It was not your fault, honey. I know too well how Michael is. There was nothing you could had done or said to make him change his mind. "

"Let's go somewhere safe now." Madeline suggested.

Virgil in the meanwhile had "borrowed" another vehicle.

"Their position had been compromised, they'll move soon." Fiona communicated to Virgil and Madeline. She took another bit of the pizza, that Madeline had gave her. She didn't want to admit it but she was starving.

"We have to find another way in." Virgil stated. "The main doors are checked and the guards outside your room can see us enter from their position. If they're profesionals as you say, they'll put some extra guard on the first floor after your escape."

Fiona had her own idea of what it would have taken.

She didn't want to sneak in, she wanted to blast her way. She wanted them to know it was Fiona Glenanne.

"I've an idea but there's a place I need to go first."

Virgil offered to drive her, usually she wouldn't have accepted but she felt so weak. She gave him indication for one of their emergency stashes and once there, she loaded the trunk with C-4 and termite.

"In case you forgot we want to save people, crashing a building on top of them won't be of any help." Virgil commented at the he amount of explosive.

She gave him an annoyed look.

"Have you got a plan at least?"

"I'm working on it."

"Do you think they'll move them before morning?" He asked after a while.

"No, it's alike."

"Well then you should take some rest and regain some energy."

Fiona climbed in the car and let Virgil drive to the motel. He was right, but she felt guilty at the idea of resting and she was afraid of what she could dream.

For the time they were back she had a plan. The better thing of that plan was that it comprehended a lot of explosions.

She entered the room and dropped on the bed.

She collected every bit of strength she was left.

"I have a plan. But I'll need some help. Madeline how good are you at drawing?"


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. Lessons are back and I don't know how often I'll update. Sorry about that. However I don't think there are many chapters left.

I wish to thank Didine for her precious help.

I love all your review.

* * *

><p>"Who helped her escape?" Mr Jack asked. He was out of his mind<em>.<em>

"She did it by herself." Michael replied.

"I know she didn't, it's only a matter of time before we find her and anyone who's with her. And you'd better tell me now who the hell that man was."

"Sam have you seen a man?"Michael asked cheerfully.

"Actually more than one. I'm not sure but I think Mr Jack, who is standing in front of you is a man. Then there was the other guy, the stupid thug...his name was Char wasn't it? And some guards..."

"Stop! - Mr Jack stressed his order with a slap-I want to know who was the man who helped Fiona."

"Ah that man! You could have been more specific from the beginning" Michael exclaimed.

"What Mike have you seen him?" Sam asked surprised.

"No I hoped you saw him"

"Not a chance. Maybe he was invisible."

"Yeah, it could be. Invisible as in we couldn't see him."

"You know, this would fall on you again. If I were you, I'd stop making fun of me and start answering questions. We all know a man entered the room and freed Fiona I want to know Who He Was."

"Why don't you ask your father?" Michael suggested.

"Because my father has nothing to do with it." Mr Jack replied in a vain attempt to regain his composure.

"Are you sure of this? He doesn't trust you." Sam provoked.

"My father trusts me, he put me in charge of your capture."

"Yeah and left his watchdog with you." Michael added.

"Maybe he doesn't trust my guards but he trusts me." Mr Jack claimed fiercely.

"And it's exactly why he didn't tell you anything about Nigeria. I wonder if your figures match ours."

"I know you're lying, we have no business in Nigeria and I'm aware of every single business of the family."

"Yeah, sure Alice. Maybe in Wonderland that's true" Sam remarked.

"The voice I heard on the phone was older than the average age of your guards.- Michael pointed out.-Think about it, he doesn't trust you, he wants to get rid of you so he calls in some help. Unfortunately you find out that someone is after you, so he congratulates you, asks you to obtain every information we have and he sends his most trusted man to check on you progress. He gave you all help you need, he even contacted his man in the CIA for our files."

"How you know about the man in the CIA?"

"I told you we're used to check our targets out. So he gave you the file?"

"No, he said your file was full of crap."

Michael suddenly realized that whoever he was, he was in the organization that burnt him.

"See? Reading your opponent file is the better way to get to know him, his strength and his weaknesses. He's obstructing you and you can't see it."

Michael let out a sigh of frustration

"Sam, how in hell got we caught by such an amateur?"

"Maybe he got some help." Sam stated, meaning help from Mr Jack's father.

"You're lying. My father has nothing to do with you." Mr Jack defended himself.

"Who else knew where we are? Who could enter the building without being seen? You're so sure it wasn't someone from the inside?"

Mr Jack was doubtful, they were making perfectly sense.

Char irrupted in the room he didn't bother to darken the place since they had seen where the entry was from Virgil.

"We got her!" He announced.

Michael felt cold irradiating from his limbs and propagating to his heart, a heavy burden on his chest was cutting the air out of his lungs. _No_

"Where is she?" Mr Jack asked.

"Waiting" Came Char's ready answers, in a luxurious tone that let understood too many things.

_Fi, _Michael couldn't think of anything else, his mind was numb. _No, Fi_ he kept repeating to himself. The ice in his body was broken from a hot tear falling down his cheek.

"And the other man?"

"Dead"

"Let her go" Michael heard himself pleaded.

Something was kicking inside him.

"Let her go" he repeated.

"Or what?" Mr Jack laughed.

"I want to see her."

"No, she's mine now." Mr Jack kept going at him, pressuring him, making his fears grow.

"You want to save her? Don't you? I would have given you a chance if you were cooperative. You chose to make fun of me. Maybe you'll hear her screams. Maybe you'll hear her call out your name for help, or beg me to stop. Have fun Michael, I'm sure going to have a blast!"

"Don't, please! I'll tell you everything."

"Too late!"

Mr Jack was leaving the room. Michael started to fight against the bonds, the plastic cable cutting new wounds and reopening the old ones.

"You want to know who the man is. I'll tell you. His name is-"

"No, Mike!-Sam interrupted him-Jack, stop! You gave us a proof she's alive and we'll tell you everything."

"What interest can I have in a dead man?" Mr Jack reply, walking toward the exit.

"I lied!" Michael accused himself.

Sam shook his head.

Mr Jack stopped in his step.

"You lied about what?"

"About who hired us. It was not one of your own..."

"Mike, stop!" Sam shouted him.

"He'll hurt Fiona, I can't." Michael cried.

"Michael, who was that man?" Mr Jack asked.

"Mike, wait a sec. He won't stop. No matter what you say. He won't stop. You know."

"You have my word, tell me who hired you and I won't do anything to her." Mr Jack seemed reassuring.

"Mike you know what her choice was." She chose not to betray the man and most important not to betray the child. Michael knew it.

"Michael, you want me to stay away from Fiona, don't you?- Mr Jack chimed in a tentative voice- I won't hurt her if you tell me who hired you."

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. Sam was right, he couldn't do it.

"I thought so - Mr Jack commented at the silence – I have to leave, never let a lady waiting."

Michael was jerking in any attempt to weaken the cable. He was determined to get rid of the bonds and storm for Fiona, but the only thing he was achieving was hurting himself.

"Mike, Mike, calm down." Sam called him, but he ignored his friend.

"Mike, come on, you're not going to break those cables."

Michael was slowing down.

"You're not thinking clear! That's exactly what they want."

Michael slumped in the chair and forced himself to listen to Sam

"I need to do something, I can't let them..." Michael stopped mid sentence unable to say out loud the remaining.

"What if they're bluffing?"

Michael was moving his arm again to get rid of the cable.

"That's your idea? They're bluffing. I'm not going to wait around on a supposition."

"Mike, they knew she was their best card at getting us to talk, but when they were going to play it, they lost it."

"It's only a supposition." Michael cut short.

Sam sighed at the sight of the fresh blood coloring the cable. He wonder for a moment if Mr Jack had told the truth, he couldn't even think of that, the only hope was that she wasn't there and if she was safe she was planning a rescue and they needed to be at their best. No new useless wounds.

He had to stop Michael, surely his friend knew his attempt was in vain.

"Mike, stop punishing yourself, it won't be of any help."

"I'm not punishing myself"

"Aren't you? You know as well as I do that you're not going to break those ties."

"Well then I'll break my hand, I'm not leaving Fiona with him."

"Yeah great plan, say for a moment you get free, what do you do after? You're not able to stand much less put on a fight with the guards out there. Say, for a moment you'll be able to do it what then? You search every single room?"

"And what am I supposed to do?"

Sam looked at him silently.

Michael knew in his heart there was no answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Fiona Madeline and Virgil spent the morning spreading leaflets in the mall area. The colored piece of paper portrayed a big explosion and few words,

Today

SPECIAL EFFECTS DEMOSTRATION

Old mall

12.30

Madeline had prepared them during the night.

About a quarter after noon a little group of people was at the place, Fiona saw them from the mirror of a minivan, she wore a mask with a funny face, she jumped off board followed by Virgil and they closed both sides of the street with tape.

More people were coming and most of them had the leaflets from the morning, the crowd did not go unnoticed inside the building.

Mr Jack was in the room with his prisoners when a guard informed him that someone was closing the street. He rushed behind a wooden panel, toward one window.

It took him only a couple of seconds to recognize the small frame with dancing auburn hair who was moving crates and dropping liquid all over the street.

"What the hell is she doing?" He exclaimed loud enough for Michael and Sam to hear.

He considered his options, there were too many people in the street to grab her, but he had all his best men inside, so there were no chances she could get in, at the same time, he could not take the risk to move the prisoners.

A few minutes after an old feminine voice welcomed the crowd, she invited everyone to enjoy the show and be ready for the big explosions that were coming.

Michael and Sam recognized the voice as Maddy's and beside the bad shape they both were in, they exchanged a little smile.

Exactly at half past noon the show began, two big lines of fire moved from the center of the street until both sides of the mall door.

Fiona pressed another button and with a loud bang and a cloud of smoke, two crates disappeared.

The crowd, which counted now at least a hundred people, was amazed and was asking for more.

A wall of fire appeared close to the mall wall and made impossible to see throw the windows

A series of little explosion drove everyone's attention away while Fiona placed two other lines of flammable liquid close to the side of the building where the ventilation system was.

An 8 feet tall column of fire rose just in front of the people, warming the one who were closer.

A loud bang shook the pavement as a barrel imploded.

Two more walls of fire raised from the last liquid Fiona had dropped, she hid behind it and get unseen to the building just to the air conditioning system and put in it 5 tear gas canisters

The building filled quickly.

The last big explosion blinded the crowd while Fiona and Virgil took two gas masks each one and stormed in the building.

They found no resistance inside since everyone was sick from the gas. Virgil was leading the way and in no time, they were in the right room.

Fiona had a moment of hesitation when she saw her chair empty, in the same place, as if they were waiting her, but she could not be so weak in that moment, Michael needed her. She went to him and placed the mask on his face, while Virgil did the same with Sam.

Fiona was cutting the cable which was tying Michael to the chair, everything was covered in blood and was hard to say were the cable ended and started the flesh.

She had free one of his hands and was working on the other, when someone big get close to her coughing.

She dropped the knife when Char took her by the shoulder and pulled her on the other side of the room.

Char took off her mask, before she had the time to stand again.

Michael took the knife and started working to free himself.

Virgil reacted, he shortened the distance between him and Char and was going to hit him in the back, but the big man was faster he spins around and pushed Virgil against the wall, Virgil hit his head and fell unconscious.

Char walked slowly toward Fiona.

The gas has started to affect her.

Bad memories came to her mind, when she saw him approaching.

Char took her mask from the floor, and put it on himself. He steadied his breath quickly and proceeded toward her.

Fiona stood up, she went back one step after another coughing and stumbling always facing Char even if she was not able to see him through the tears provoked by the gas; her mind looking for a way to get rid of him.

Michael was doing his best to cut the cable, but he was barely able to hold the knife in his numb hand.

"Hey big boy, why don't you go after someone your size? You can only go after people unable to defend themselves?" He tried to distract him from Fiona.

Char did not pay attention to him and started stretching out his arm to grab Fiona, she dodged his hand and kicked his arm. He did not flinch.

She coughed violently and Char started to laugh. He knew it was only a matter of time, before she could not fight anymore under the effect of the gas.

Michael and Sam knew it as well and it was awful.

Michael was still trying to free is other arm, Fiona did not have so much time but he knew the faster way to do it was stay calm.

Char got closer to her and she took another step back to have some space to move and defend herself.

She look behind herself and saw that the wall was not so far.

She coughed again unable to get enough air.

She collected her energy and punched Char in the solar plexus, but her blow wasn't accurate because of her foggy sight and he ducked. For a moment, she thought she had exaggerated with the gas canisters.

Without a mask, she had no chances.

"Fi. Come here" Michael called her.

It was only a matter of time before he could get free and there was only a person who could buy him that time.

"Hey Char. Over here, doggie." Sam called.

Char confident that his prey couldn't go far, turned to growl at Sam.

Fiona used that little distraction to move toward Michael, when she was close enough he threw her his mask. She put the mask on, grateful for the fresh air.

Char was already on her, but now she was faster to react, she stopped his fists when he swung them to her face. She watched him, as he never put his guard down, and move unpredictably. He was strong, but he was not better than she was.

She started fight back, aiming at the more vulnerable points of the human body; he had a very good defense. The real change in the fight was when Fiona stopped his kick on her side and threw an uppercut aimed under his chin. Char moved back to avoid the blow but his mask flew away.

It gave her small advantage since there was very little gas left.

In the mean time Virgil was regaining consciousness.

"Go free them, I take care of him." Fiona ordered as she got a glimpse of Virgil movements with the corner of her eyes.

As soon as Virgil was on his feet Char was in his way, he knew his chances one against four would have been none. Trying to keep the odds on his side, he made a big mistake; he gave his back to Fiona.

She jumped at his neck as Michael had taught her.

_Ten seconds_ Michael's voice explained in her mind.

_Ten… Nine…_

"Get off"She had Char complete attention.

_Eight…Seven…_

Char run toward a wall and squeeze her between his back and the wall.

Chance were she had few broken ribs, but she was not going to give up.

_Six…Five…Four_

Char bent trying to make her fall

_Three..Two…_

Char's movement slowed progressively and he fell on his knees.

_One…Zero.._

Char was still in her arms.

She let him fall and rushed to help Michael.

He had almost completed the task by himself.

She hugged him, like she hadn't seen him in ages.

"We have a problem, the gas has ended its effect, there will be an army waiting for us outside." He said broking the moment.

"Michael do you really think I'm coming in unprepared?" She smiled showing a little switch.

"I leave you the honor." He said grinning back and it was as nothing of the last three days had happen.

Fiona switch it, there was the sound of shattered glasses and the screeches of the tire of a vehicle outside, while a couple of wooden panel fell down and revealed a broken window

"Her idea" Virgil explained.

Sam looked impressed at Michael who just shrugged, it was Fiona after all. Virgil guided Sam toward the Van outside and Fiona helped Michael.

Once in the car Fiona took off a big black bag, she announced her imminent coming back and then she disappeared where once the glass was.

"Fi, what was that?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, just a little surprise for our friend when the cop will come checking on the place."

"Little surprise?" Sam chimed in

"Maybe there were a couple kilos of C-4 and some of the rifle who went missing last month from a stash and some other stuff."

"You're crazy, sys" Sam smiled to her.

Madeline turned to see her son, he was covered in blood and she knew it was his blood but he was smiling. She rarely had the luck to see her son smiling, as he did in those last years. She knew the reason was that strange girl and never mattered that she was explosive-addicted, or that she stole weapons because her son smiled and everything would be all right.

* * *

><p>A.N Sorry for been away so long, my ability of writing, if I ever had one, went missing for a long time. This is the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. This was the first time I write a lonfic and most of all the first time I write an ending, so now more then ever I'm open to any reviews.<p>

**I will always be open to reviews to everything I wrote,** even if it is ended from months.

I want to thank** Didine** for her help and most of all for the fact that she was always avalaible beside my pauses.

I want to thank **everyone** who spent his/her time reading this story and reviewing it, without you this story would had never seen an ending.

So thank you.

Debby.


End file.
